The Fight For Tomorrow
by PopPunkRocker4321
Summary: Geo Stelar is nothing more than a 14 year old boy who has lost his father. He goes through social problems, pain, and tears every day. But he's going to have to get used to it, for the FM-ian invasion on Earth will begin. With the help of his new friends, Geo will find the one thing that he has always been looking for: himself - who he is, and why he lives on. AU Reboot. GeoXSonia.
1. Book I Chapter 1: Attendance

**A/N: ****Hey, all. This is PopPunkRocker4321 with yet another Megaman Starforce fic! Note that this story is NOT a sequel to Megaman Starforce: A Promise to Keep (if you haven't read it, check it out! I got a lot of positive feedback on it), but rather its own independent story.**

**There are things to note about this fic. I will not go into too many specifics because that will be spoiling the entire story! Since I know that there will be a lot of people wondering who the romantic couple of this story is, I will say that it is GEO X SONIA  
**

**Summary: Geo Stelar is nothing more than a boy who has lost his father. He goes through social problems, pain, and tears every day. But he's going to have to get used to it, for the FM-ian invasion on Earth will begin. With the help of his new friends, Geo will find the one thing that he has always been looking for: himself; who he is, and why he lives on.**

**ALSO BIG UPDATE! I've made a huge plot change, and that change is in Geo and co.'s ages. Instead of being in 5th grade and 10 years old, they will be in 9th grade and around 14 years old. I know that my past updates have said otherwise, but this plot change is necessary. Reasons will be revealed as the story progresses. I know it is not making me look like a good writer in terms of commitment, but like I said, it's necessary.  
**

**Genre: Sci-Fi, Drama, Angst, Friendship, Romance  
**

**Rating: T (For Violence and Language**

**Anyways, please leave a review, and stick around for the next update!**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 1: Attendance**_

"UGH!"

The loud beeping of an alarm clock resonated in a young boy's ears, waking him up. Tiredly, he reached for the Blue Pegasus Transer on his bedside table and, with the click of a few buttons, stopped the alarm from ringing. He grabbed the Transer and latched it onto his left wrist. Groaning, the young boy slowly rolled himself out of bed and made his way to the washroom.

After quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, the boy took a moment to stare at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Dark circles had formed under his chestnut brown eyes. His brown hair was spiky as it usually was; a bit messy at the front and standing up at the back (how his hair is naturally spiky remains a mystery to everyone).

He threw on his favourite red sweater and blue shorts. After a little scavenging around his room, the boy finally found his traditional necklace: a golden Star Pendant held by a simple wool string. He wore this necklace everyday for the past three years, and would probably continue to do so. He also found his special pair of glasses, which he also wore often. These green lenses were special, though nobody except him knew why.

As the boy exited his room, he closed the door behind him and went down the staircase and made his way to the kitchen. There he found his mother, Hope, helping herself to a bowl of cereal.

"Geo! It sure is a surprise to see you up this early," said Hope. "Mind if I ask why?"

"I'm going to school today, Mom," said Geo. He shrugged as he took a milk carton, box of cereal, and an empty bowl. "I've decided to give school another shot."

"Are you going to continue with school after today?" asked Hope.

"Don't know yet," mumbled Geo as he poured milk in his unfilled bowl.

"Please give it a thought, Son. You're in 9th grade after all. It's about time you've paid attention to your academics," said Hope. "By the way, remember to pour the milk _after_ you pour in the cereal next time."

Geo raised an eyebrow, staring at his bowl filled with milk and without cereal. He sighed out an, "oh".

Hope pursed her lips. "Then again," she said, "take all the time you need. You don't need to rush things with school. Not at the moment at least."

"…Yeah…sure, whatever…"

* * *

After a rather rushed breakfast, Geo said goodbye to his mother and made his way to his school: Echo Ridge High School. It was the only school in the small town of Echo Ridge, and though the academic standards of the school weren't the highest in the country, Geo's mother wasn't planning to have him take a 2 hour bus ride to school, seeing that he barely goes to school anyway.

After the brisk 15 minute walk, Geo finally found himself in front of the school gates. A huge crowd of students – from Grade 1 to 7 – all stood in front of the huge metal bars, all waiting for the school to open. They were all talking with their friends. Geo recognized only a few students, all who simply stared at him for a while and gave him a small wave. He sighed. Geo definitely wasn't the most person in his grade, let alone his whole school.

Finally, a loud bell rang from the school as the gates swung open. The students all beamed and ran inside in a mad rush.

"Hey, hold up!" cried Geo, but nobody heard him, as all the students ran in before him. A big burly kid bumped into him, knocking down his bag of books. Before he knew it, Geo was the last person outside. Sighing, he picked up his bags and any of the books that fell out, and made his way inside the school.

When he entered the school, Geo grabbed the school map from the front desk (the school was very big, so it wasn't strange that the majority of the students had their own maps as well) and looked around for his classroom.

"216…216…where is that room…" Geo mumbled to himself as he walked down the long hallways. He took the elevator to the second floor and there he found it: Classroom 216: his homeroom. Through the small window in the door, he could see a bunch of kids running around (though trying not to break anything), talking, and having a good time. In the centre of the room was a girl with a notepad. The girl had long blonde hair, with two curly streaks from both the right side and left of her head. Her choice of fashion truly stood out, as she wore a blue blazer and a white dress shirt. Turquoise striped stockings covered her knees. Behind her were two boys. One boy was a large beefy boy with blue slightly spiked up hair. An orange headband covered his forehead. He was obviously a casual person, seeing that he was lazily eating a cheeseburger. The other boy was a short boy with brown spiky hair. He was _very_ short, shorter than even the shortest 3rd grader, at the puny height of 3'8. Large blue glasses covered his eyes. He wore a dress shirt with a necktie and green shorts. The girl was storming around the classroom; questioning other students about late homework, tardiness, or any other aspect that would make the entire class look insignificant compared to others. The two boys followed her around like lackeys.

The second Geo opened the door, the blond girl's head swung around, eying at him suspiciously. The two boys did the same.

"You…" said the girl. "I don't believe I recognize you. Are you perhaps in the wrong classroom?"

"Uh, no," said Geo. "I'm Geo. I've been coming here for, well, a while, I guess?"

The three approached him, making Geo shudder a bit. The girl took out her notepad and began flipping through pages.

"Geo…Geo…" murmured the girl.

"Um, I'm sure the teacher would know who-" Geo began.

"Quiet!" hissed the girl. "I'm looking for your name! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, leave Prez alone!" said the bigger boy.

"Ack! Sorry," groaned Geo.

After a while, the girl finally stopped at a page. Her glaring eyes met Geo's once again.

"Would you happen to be a 'Geo Stelar'?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, that'd be me," said Geo.

The girl closed her book and handed it to the smaller boy without looking to him, who took it and put it in his pouch.

"I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself," said the girl. "My name is Luna Platz. Among the other students, they call me 'Prez'."

"Er, why 'Prez'?"

Luna smirked proudly as she looked at her fingernails cockily. " 'Cause I'm Grade Rep."

Geo groaned. He had no trouble believing that _this _cocky girl was Grade Representative.

"The name is Bud Bison! Please ta' meet ya!" the larger boy said as he punched Geo in the shoulder. "By the way, are you the kid that I had bumped into this morning?"

Geo's thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah. I think that was me…"

Bud laughed heartily. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that! That was entirely an accident!"

Geo rolled his eyes. _Sure it was…_

The smaller boy stepped up to Geo, offering his hand to shake. "My name is Zack Temple," said the boy. "It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Uh, sure?" said Geo as he gave Zack's hand a small shake.

"Bud and Zack here are my assistants," said Luna. "Zack helps me with the _very_ few aspects that I could not handle by myself, while Bud here ensures my physical protection."

" 'Physical protection'?" repeated Geo.

"She means that Bud is her bodyguard," said Zack.

"Yep! Anyone that want to mess with Prez has to go by me!" said Bud, pounding his large fists together.

"Anyways, I'd like to get to the point," said Luna, glaring at Bud and Zack. She shot her sharp eyes back at Geo. "According to my notepad here, you've been skipping a large amount of classes. Actually, a 'large amount' is an understatement. You've been missing the majority of the classes for the past three years. Could you please explain why?"

Geo winced. "Why" was the exact question he had wanted to avoid for, well, the past four years! "Er, well, I'm kind of on a special program…"

Luna snorted. "Please. Do I look like an amateur, Geo Stelar?" she said. "I've never heard of such a 'program', and so that in itself is concrete proof that you're lying!"

Geo raised an eyebrow. "Um, how exactly is that 'proof'?"

Luna continued as if she didn't hear him. "Anyways, I doubt that Mr. Shepar will be very pleased to see you here at school. If you're lucky, I'll report you myself!" she said.

Geo groaned. "Gee, thanks 'Prez'…"

At that very second, a teacher entered the room. Geo assumed this was Mr. Shepar.

With a bright smile, Mr. Shepar made his way to his desk.

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Shepar said to the class. "If you would all take your seats, I would like to begin the attendance." After Mr. Shepar finished the class list, Geo noticed that he hadn't said his name. He was about to speak up when he realized he wasn't the only one who had noticed this.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shepar?" said Luna.

"Yes, Luna? What is it?" replied Mr. Shepar.

"I would just like to point out that you have missed a specific student in today's attendance," she said. Luna turned to Geo, flashing him a demonic grin.

"Hmm, have I? Oh dear me…who have I missed?" said Mr. Shepar as he scanned over the class list on his Green Dragon Transer. "Luna, the only name I haven't said was 'Geo Stelar', but you all know him. He's the one that never comes to-"

"Actually, sir, I _am_ here," Geo spoke up from his desk.

Mr. Shepar looked around to find Geo in the desk at the back of the classroom, trying to hide his face.

"Geo? Uh, it's great to see you here today! Though I thought you…" Mr. Shepar trailed off. "Never mind. I think you would have to see Mr. Higgy, the school's director of admissions. You would have to talk to him to confirm your enrollment with him."

"Uh…okay," groaned Geo.

"Don't worry," said Mr. Shepar with a reassuring smile. "You're not in trouble."

Geo nodded as he began to exit the classroom. Before he left the room, he could hear some students say, "That's what all the teachers say". Shaking his head, he closed the door behind him.


	2. Book I Chapter 2: Admissions

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**We're getting off on a slow start in terms of the plot, so please bear with me. Everything that is going on in the first few chapters is completely necessary. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this update!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed the last few chapters! It really raised my motivation to write this! Remember to leave another review on this chapter. Keep in mind that it could be on anything – from grammar, spelling, questions on the plot (but no spoilers!), or just stupid mistakes. Or it could just be based on how much you like it or hate it so far.**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 2: Admissions**_

"Mr. Higgy?" said Geo as he knocked on the office door.

After the sound of shuffling papers, a voice called out, "yes?"

"Um, I was sent here by Mr. Shepar to confirm my application. My name is Geo Stelar," said Geo.

"Yes, yes. Come on in! The door's open!" replied Mr. Higgy.

"Thank you, sir," said Geo as he opened the door. Inside, he found paper scattered everywhere across the office.

"Sorry about the mess," said Mr. Higgy, laughing sheepishly. "I had a lot of admissions to check, so my office is kind of in disorder. Anyways, take a seat!" Mr. Higgy motioned to an empty chair in front of his desk.

Geo nodded as he sat down on the softly cushioned chair.

"Let's see, Joe, was it?"

"I-It's Geo, sir. Geo Stelar."

"Right, sorry!" laughed Mr. Higgy sheepishly as he took out a large file and began looking through it. "This is a really big file on a lot students, so it may take a while."

Geo nodded. He was looking around the office when Mr. Higgy finally found his file.

"Right, here we are!" said Mr. Higgy. "Geo Stelar! Son of Hope and Ke-" He stopped when he read the name.

"I-Is something wrong, sir?" asked Geo.

"Ah, it's nothing," said Mr. Higgy, grinding his teeth. "Your father, he wouldn't be…?"

Geo winced. The subject about his father was exactly the last thing he wanted to talk about. "Y-Yes," said Geo, looking down at his feet.

"I see," murmured Mr. Higgy. "Er, if you need someone to talk to, you could talk to the counselors here; they are very nice people. Or you could drop by here –"

"No…it's okay. Honestly, I don't really want to talk about it with anyone…" sighed Geo.

Mr. Higgy nodded understandingly. "All right," he said, "let's get this application over with. Usually, I would have to have your mother with us as well, but I believe I've already talked to her and made my case clear to her."

Geo nodded. He could remember a few weeks ago, when Hope had told him that the admissions director had called her.

"I suppose I could call her again after today to clarify everything," said Mr. Higgy. "Just to clarify that you _will_ be coming to school on a daily basis."

"Huh?" said Geo, his eyes widening. "Uh, well, I thought my mom had made agreement with you."

"And what agreement would that be?"

"That I would come to school whenever I felt like it; just to take things slow," said Geo. "I was taking some homeschooling for the past few years."

Mr. Higgy stared at Geo for a moment, making Geo feel a bit uneasy about what he had just said. Then, Mr. Higgy sighed. "Yes, I think I remember making that deal with her," he said. "However, that was when you were in _5th__ grade_. Things are a bit different now.

"Unfortunately, the Board of Education has greatly emphasized the importance of every young child's education especially during this age, and therefore changing the very curriculum we've been using for the past 50 years! The Board of Education has strongly advised those who are being homeschooled to go to an actual school, seeing that we are now in a new age of education. New technology is being used in every school today, and to get that kind of tech in your home would be… costly."

Geo stared at Mr. Higgy in utter disbelief. For the past four years, he had stayed at home, being taught by either himself or a private tutor. How could he handle the sudden transition to school? It wasn't the schoolwork that scared him. It was the people. The _students_. He had lived the last few years in isolation, away from any person (besides his mother, of course).

"Geo?"

"I'm thinking, sir."

"You know that you don't really have a choice here."

"I know."

* * *

Geo sulked his way out of Mr. Higgy's office. The second Geo stepped out in the hallway, the school bell rung loudly, causing him to jump. He looked at his Transer. At the top right of the home screen, the clock read: 12:00.

"It's lunch time, huh," Geo said to himself. The Elementary Campus of the Echo Ridge School didn't have a cafeteria, so the students ate in the cafeteria.

When Geo walked inside his classroom, all the students had their desks facing each other like tables. Some did this because they wanted to be closer to their friends, while others just wanted to sneak a bite out of other people's food.

Sighing, Geo sat a table; the one that no one sits at. He took out his backpack and scavenged around for his small lunch bag. Luckily, he found himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He silently thanked his mother and began to eat.

While the other students were talking and eating, Geo noticed that Luna was staring at him for a while.

Finally, Luna, who was sitting with Bud and Zack, said, "Geo Stelar, would you like to eat with us?"

"Uh, I don't know," said Geo.

"C'mon, Geo! It's not like we're gonna hurt you or something!" said Zack. "Though I can't speak for Bud…"

"What did you say, Zack?" growled Bud, giving Zack a glare.

Geo shrugged. "Sure, whatever I guess," he said, grabbing his food and sitting next to Luna's. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Don't make anything of it. It's just lunch," said Luna, smiling.

For some reason, an awkward silence fell on the four the second Geo sat down with them.

"So it looks like we have a couple of classes together this semester," Luna said. "We all have math with Mr. Shepar and socials with Mrs. Li!"

Geo nodded slowly. "Uh, huh..."

"So Geo," said Bud, trying to break the obvious tension, "how did the whole admission thing go?"

Geo bit his lip. "Well, Mr. Higgy is really nice and all…"

"I kinda meant what was happening with you? I mean, are you sticking with school and all?" asked Bud.

Geo looked down. "Yeah…yeah, I suppose so."

"So you're coming here everyday? From Monday to Friday?" asked Zack.

"Yes, I guess I am," said Geo, somewhat sullenly.

"That's fantastic!" said Luna.

"Really? Why?" asked Geo.

"Uh, well," Luna stammered, then looked furious. "What do you mean 'why'? Why… because of our grade 9 attendance record! Why else would it be 'fantastic'?"

Geo jumped.

Zack groaned. "Oh, boy. Another one of Prez's outbursts…"

"Finally, every single student is going to school on a daily basis! Do you not even care? Care about our grade?" cried Luna, startling everyone in the classroom. She stared at everyone. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" Gritting her teeth, Luna turned her attention back to her pasta.

* * *

_I think I've lost them. Stupid FM-ians._

Somewhere in the middle of space, a small green orb of light flashed out of nowhere. It began to float slowly across the empty and seemingly lifeless dark void. It passed various planets – from the Venus to the monster size of a planet Jupiter. After it passed Mars, it came to a sudden halt.

_Earth._

* * *

"Alright everyone, could you all take your seats?" Mr. Shepar said to everyone.

After lunch, the students reorganized their desks into the same rows as they were before. They all took their seats.

"Now, as you know, today is Thursday. Every Thursday on fourth period, we have our usual Math Class."

The whole class groaned.

Mr. Shepar grinned. "However, today we have a - "

A knock on the door cut Mr. Shepar's sentence off.

"We, er, I'm sorry. Excuse me," said as he proceeded to the door. When he opened the door, the door blocked the view to everyone, so they didn't know whom he was talking to.

"Oh! You're here! Did you finish your…?" Mr. Shepar trailed off.

"Yes, I did. Like I said, I _so_ sorry that I'm so late," replied the person outside. From what the students could hear, it was a young girl around their age.

Mr. Shepar smiled. "Oh, it's no worry!" he said. "It _is_ your job, after all!"

Geo raised an eyebrow. Like everyone else, he wondered whom exactly Mr. Shepar was talking to.

"Anyways," said Mr. Shepar, "come on it! We're just about to start class."

"Sweet!" replied the voice as the mystery girl came in.


	3. Book I Chapter 3: Kind of My Thing

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! It's a bit longer than the previous updates.**

**Also, from now on, I will be replying to reviewers who have questions or comments worth replying to. Reviewers will also receive the same review through the PM feature. If you want me to reply to your reviews, remember to be signed in to .**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Thank you very much for your review! The games didn't really go in depth about Geo's troubled social life, and so I'd thought to put my opinions on how he would think under such circumstances. I'm really glad that I had met your expectations. There's nothing else that makes me happier than to know that at least someone likes my writing!**

**BuraiRazor: Anything that seems somewhat repetitive from other MMSF fics in this story is completely a coincidence. I admit: it _is_ kind of early to be introducing a new character with so much significance so early. However, in terms of the plot of this story, there is no important event to fill up the time gap between Geo first goings to school to his meeting with the new character, if that makes any sense.**

**That's all for my painfully long authour's note. Remember to leave a review on this chapter!**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 3: Kind of My Thing **_

Everyone gasped when they saw the new girl. A bunch of students began whispering excitedly to each other, "Is that who I think it is?"

The mystery girl giggled at the class' reaction. She had reddish purple hair that reached down to her lower neck. The girl wore a pick hoodie with a small black musical note. She had lime green shorts and blue boots, with a yellow guitar strapped on her back.

Geo was only confused by everyone's excitement. He tapped on Zack's shoulder and silently asked, "Zack, who exactly is this girl? And how does everyone know her?"

Zack stared back at Geo in absolute shock, which only puzzled Geo even further. "You don't know who she is?" asked Zack. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

Geo only blinked.

Zack sighed. "Huh, I guess you really did hide in your house for the last couple of years," he said. "She, Geo, is none other than _the_ Sonia Strumm!"

Geo was about to reply when Mr. Shepar began to speak, "Now, now, everyone. Settle down, and let's allow Ms. Strumm to introduce herself."

Everyone slowly calmed down, besides the occasional cheering and whooping.

"Well, hi! I'm Sonia Strumm," said Sonia. "In case you didn't know, I'm a singer, songwriter, and even the occasional actress. Since I'm completely new to this school, I'm pretty excited to get to know you all!"

"Sonia will be staying with us for the remainder of the school year," said Mr. Shepar. "After that, she will be going on a world tour!"

Sonia nodded. "Yep, that's right!" she said.

Geo's eyes widened. _World tour? Is she really that famous?_

After a minute of the students chattering with each other, Mr. Shepar quieted them down and assigned Sonia to sit in the empty desk behind Luna.

"Anyway, back to the class!" said Mr. Shepar. "As I was saying, we usually have our usual math class this block. However, today I've gotten a friend of mine who works with the AMAKEN Space Agency to come here today. He is planning to do a special presentation on constellations! And so if you will all excuse me, I'm going to try and find him. He's terribly late!" said Mr. Shepar as he exited the classroom.

The very second that Mr. Shepar left, all the students began swarming around Sonia, screaming for an autograph and how much they love her. Geo just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let me introduce myself," Luna said to Sonia. "My name is Luna Platz, and I'm Grade Representative. You can call me Prez."

"Name's Bud Bison!" said Bud.

"I am Zack Temple," said Zack. "And I must say that I am a _huge_ fan of your work!"

And all the other students introduced themselves, each who are very eager to meet Sonia.

A bit overwhelmed by it all, Sonia smiled and said, "It's so cool to meet you all! I don't really get to talk to too many people on the road, or even in studio!"

"Really?" said Zack. "As a celebrity, you'd think that you'd usually have a lot of people around you."

"Well, yeah. But it's usually my manager, producer, or some other guy," said Sonia, who had just noticed Geo sitting all by himself. She turned to a student and whispered, "Hey, who's that guy over there?"

The student shrugged. "His name is Geo. He's kind of the quiet one in this class," he said softly, so that Geo wouldn't hear him. "He's kind of a loner. Hell, some kids say he's emo."

Sonia frowned. "Well that's –"

Then the door opened, revealing Mr. Shepar with a man in a dark blue jacket. He was tall and lanky, with long brown hair covering his right eye. Immediately, the students took their seats without a word.

"Thank you, class. This is Mr. Tom Dubius. As I had said before, he works with AMAKEN," said Mr. Shepar. "Before we start, does anyone have any questions for Mr. Dubius?"

Immediately, Luna's hand shot up.

"Yes?" asked Tom, who shakily pointed at Luna.

"What exactly does AMAKEN do, Mr. Dubius?" asked Luna.

"Well," began Tom, speaking in a somewhat nervous voice, "to p-put it simply, our agency aides WAZA with their technological advances, which helps WAZA to, say, help them learn about other planets. I'm doing this presentation because, well, we at AMAKEN want kids to know more about all the cool stuff that is outside Earth!"

Luna slowly nodded. Some people understood exactly what he was saying, while others didn't, mostly due to his tense voice.

"A-anyways, should we get started?" asked Tom, taking out a small projector and connecting it to his computer.

"Certainly, be my guest!" said Mr. Shepar. "Er, would you like to use our class projector instead?"

"It's fine," said Tom. "I made this small projector myself. It was made for times like this." With the click on a few buttons on his Green Dragon Transer, the small projector made a small buzzing noise, emitting bright colours that filled up the entire classroom. The small colours collected, forming a large image of Earth.

"Whoa!" gasped Geo, slightly smiling. With the other students, he slowly got out of his desk and began walking around the classroom, staring at the fine projection of Earth in bewilderment.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Bud eagerly, making Tom laugh a little.

"Now let's zoom out a little, s-shall we?" said Tom as he swiped fingers on the screen of his Transer. As if on cue, the image of Earth slowly began to shrink, revealing a large collection of stars surrounding it.

Though all of the students were very excited, none were more fascinated than Geo.

"It's so beautiful," said Sonia. "I never knew that Earth was so… breathtaking, not to mention all the shiny stars!"

"Y-yes," said Luna, trying to sound somewhat unimpressed. "I _suppose_ this is quite the scene. Still, it's nothing my family can't afford."

Geo didn't even bother to roll his eyes. It was all too… amazing. He wasn't sure if "amazing" defined it enough. Magnificent? Astounding? Spectacular? Geo smiled. The adjectives still didn't define it enough. Nothing could define the way his heart leapt in such excitement and awe.

"Now, let's continue with the presentation," said Tom. With his Transer, he created a long white line, connecting a group of stars. "Does anyone know this constellation?"

To no surprise, the students remained silent. Nobody in the class knew any constellation of any sort. Tom was about to say what it was when someone cut him off.

"Taurus," said Geo. Everyone in the room – from Mr. Shepar to Zack Temple – stared at the usually quiet boy in surprise. "Taurus, one of the constellations of the zodiac. Its name is Latin, meaning 'bull'. I could tell because it's in between the constellations Aries, which is on its left, and Gemini, which is on its right. Its large shape also stands out more than the others."

"I-I…" stammered Tom. He obviously wasn't expecting an answer from anyone. "Yes, t-that's right!" He immediately connected another group of stars with his Transer. "Could you tell me what this one is?"

Geo shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "Lupus, which is Latin for 'wolf'," he said. "Lupas was greatly connected with 'Centaurus', a constellation that is really close to Lupas." Geo dragged his finger along another collection of stars, showing where Centaurus was.

"According to Greek Mythology, Lupas was killed saving Centaurus' life," continued Geo. "The constellation Lupas itself was inspired by a Babylonian form called Mad Dog, which was a mixture of a human and a lion."

"I-I, well, yes that is correct!" said Tom.

"How do you know all this?" asked Zack. "Even _I_ don't know much about constellations!"

Geo chuckled lightly, shrugging. "Astrology is kind of my thing, I guess," he said.

"Alright," said Tom, connecting another group of stars, "could you tell me what this is?"

* * *

"You seem to know a lot about constellations."

Geo, who was getting his bag from his locker, jumped in shock to the voice beside him. He turned to see Sonia, who was giggling slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose I do," said Geo. "It's Sonia, right?"

Sonia smiled. "Yep! And you're Geo?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Geo. "I'm kind of in a hurry, so I gotta go."

"Oh, okay! See ya' tomorrow!" said Sonia, waving.

Geo nodded as he walked his way out of the school building. He was indeed in a hurry, only to get out of school and avoid any sort of conversation, of course. Still, Sonia's parting words resonated within him.

"_See ya tomorrow!"_

Geo groaned. He is going to see her _tomorrow_, meaning he has to go to school _tomorrow_. _He is going to see her along with all the other students._

The boy sighed. He, unfortunately, will just have to get used to it. When he had finally reached his house, he dug in his pocket for his key. Geo unlocked the door and entered.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called out. He could hear a faint sound of sniffling in the living room. "Mom?" Geo went inside the living room. There he saw his mother crying, with her face buried in her hands.

Hope lifted her face and turned to Geo. "G-Geo! You're home!" she said, quickly wiping the tears off her face. "How w-was school, dear?"

"Fine," answered Geo. Why his mother was crying still bothered him, but he didn't want to ask why.

"So Mr. Higgy called. He said that you are sticking with school. That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Geo, sighing a little bit.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you a snack?" asked Hope as she got up and went to the kitchen. Geo spotted a few photos next to where his mother had sat. Without her looking, he picked them up and examined them.

They were pictures of his dad: Kelvin Stelar.

"No, I'm fine," he said as he ran out of the door.

"Geo?" said Hope as she spun around, only to find that Geo had already left.


	4. Book I Chapter 4: OmegaXis

**A/N: Yikes, it's been a while! I've been pretty busy, so sorry about the huge delay. But hey, I'm back! And that's what matters, right? I'm probably going to revise this chapter in the future, as some points may seem vague or without enough detail. Or it may even seem rushed. I've tried to fit in as much as I can, to make up for the lack of updates.**

**For those who have been reading this story for a while, you may have realized that the original prologue has been removed. This is not a mistake. It was a writing and organizational error on my part, and I have other plans for it. For those who have no idea _what _I'm talking about, you'll figure out as the story progresses. **

**So that's all for my author's note. And again, sorry for the late update! I'll try to update sooner, but I won't make any promises. If you want to leave a review, you're going to have to PM me. Reason being is that because I removed the original prologue, you can't leave a review directly. I'll post your reviews up in my A/N for next chapter, and I'll also give you a reply.**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 4: Omega-Xis**_

All he could do was keep on running.

Geo made a great deal of effort to not break down crying to the sight of his father's photograph. He squeezed his eyes shut, only to accidentally run into someone. After being given a deadly glare, Geo hastily apologized and continued to run, ignoring the strange stares other people gave him.

He couldn't bear going back home for now – he didn't want to see his mother cry any longer. There was only place he _could_ go.

Geo finally halted in front of a sign that read: _'Vista Point'. _He slowly walked up the large staircase that stood before him, which led him to a large platform. Great evergreen trees stood in rows, the leaves flowing along with the brisk evening spring breeze. _Vista Point_ used to be a well-known place where stargazers would come and gape upon the heavens. And it still is, though few people take the time to properly enjoy the activity.

The spiky haired teen walked to his usual spot, under a tree, and settled himself on the fresh grass. Whenever he would ever feel lonely, lost, or simply sad, he would always come here.

Here, at _Vista Point_, was the only place where Geo could be himself, and feel accepted, because there was usually no one but himself.

As he slowly inhaled the fresh air, he stared up at the starry night sky. He could make out a couple constellations, like Lyra and Gemini to name a few. Without knowing it, his hands trailed up to the green glasses resting on his forehead and lowered them to his eyes.

Through the green lenses, Geo's vision was introduced to a terrific sight. He could see all the EM Waves passing through air, each with a different pattern. Everyone used EM Radiation during 220x, though nobody could see it. Nobody, that is, except Geo and his special spectacles, which he called the Visualizer.

A small smile crept upon Geo's face. To him, all this – the stars and the EM Waves – were enchanting. It would amaze him and keep him in wonder every time. He would always dream about the planets beyond the stars, and all the infinite possibilities the universe holds.

As awestruck as he was, Geo was getting tired. It was the first of many days of school, and it would definitely take time to get used to. He slowly lowered his eyelids and began to slow his breathing. As he was falling a slumber, he could hear a faint melody filling the air…

* * *

"W-what's happening!"

Geo's little nap was interrupted by the ground's sudden shake. Trying to stand up, he tripped and fell on all fours, groaning. He felt himself and everything around him vibrate. With the Visualizer on, he could see that all the EM Waves flowing around him were jerking in all directions violently. Geo had never experienced an earthquake before, and he couldn't stop screaming.

From the corner of his eye, the boy could see something flash in the starry night sky. It flashed once, and then flashed again and again.

_Is that a star?_ Geo gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white.

The 'star' continued to flash, and it took Geo a while to notice that it was growing bigger by each flicker. As the ground began to rumble even more, Geo gasped, realizing that it wasn't growing _bigger_.

It was falling towards the earth.

That was when Geo really began to scream. From the looks of it, it looked like it was heading straight towards the boy! It soon began to appear bigger than Echo Ridge itself, and before Geo could squeeze his eyes shut, everything flashed before him.

* * *

Geo's ears were still buzzing when he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his Visualizer lying down on the ground next to him. Geo picked them up, dusting them off a little.

_What was that? An asteroid? But if it was, then why is nothing damaged? An asteroid that size would've obliterated the continent! _Geo slowly got up, observing that nothing in Vista Point, let alone Echo Ridge, attained a scratch. _That was weird…_

He wasn't hurt at all, and he stretched out any stiffness in his body. Suddenly, Geo noticed something even stranger. The EM Waves that were out of frequency during the earthquake were flowing naturally as usual, but some of them were flowing to something behind him. Curious, Geo turned around, only to be met with the most seemingly unearthly thing ever.

Geo couldn't describe whom, no, _what_ it was. It seemed to look like some sort of a wolfish hound, but then again, it didn't. It was clad in blue armour, and EM Energy flowed constantly around him, forming green spikes and razor-pointed claws. It also hovered above the ground. A weird sound came out of Geo's mouth, sounding a bit like a soft girlish squeak.

It quickly spun around, revealing blood-red eyes and a pair of sharp fangs, causing Geo to jump. His heart was beating so fast that he could even hear it. It was as if the boy was so scared that he couldn't even scream and run.

The blue hound's sharp eyes narrowed on Geo's, causing a small drop of sweat to trickle down his face. It stared at the boy for a while, he said in a gruff voice, "You…can see me?"

If the fact that seeing an unknown creature was weird enough, then finding out that it could talk sure was! Geo gulped. "Ummm…"

The wolfish creature let out a growl. "I asked you, human, if you could see me?"

Geo felt a lump in his throat. He slowly nodded.

"How? How is that possible? I thought humans couldn't see EM Radiation."

"Well, i-it's these glasses, see," Geo said in a very shaky voice, pointing at the lenses covering his eyes. "With these on, I could see all EM and Z Waves."

Geo's eyes lit up. "Wait, hold on!" He quickly removed his Visualizer, and within a second, the creature vanished from his range of sight. Geo slowly put them back on, and as he guessed, the strange being reappeared.

"I, um, are…er, what _are_ you?"

"I'd prefer a 'whom', thank you very much," the wolfish-hound said, snarling a bit. "My name is Omega-Xis, and as you've guessed, I'm made of purely EM Radiation. I'm from a planet in another galaxy far away from here, called…" Omega-Xis paused a while, his eyes darkening a bit. "…Planet FM."

Geo's eyes widened. He tensed up at the name. " 'Planet FM'!" he sputtered. "A-are you for real?"

Omega-Xis nodded. "Yes. I'm not surprised if you haven't heard of it. It –"

"No, I have! It's…" Geo stopped himself, grimacing a bit. Flashbacks of his father came to his mind, making him tense up. Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "Was it you that fell from the sky?"

Omega-Xis nodded. "Yeah, that was me. Sorry if I gave you a scare," he said, chuckling a little.

Geo groaned. _'Scared'? I thought I'd piss my pants…_

Suddenly, Geo's thought was cut short to the sound of an explosion. The two quickly spun around to see a computer monitor near them on fire, electricity shooting out from it.

"Holy crap!" cried Geo. "How did that happen?"

Omega-Xis didn't reply, keeping his eyes on the computer monitor. Finally he spoke, "Hey, kid! Take a closer look at it!"

"What! I'm not going near that thing!"

"I didn't mean go near it! I told to look at it again! Try to look…_through_ it!"

'_Through it'?_ Confused, Geo narrowed his eyes on the control panel, not so sure what the alien was talking about. Suddenly, he could somehow see a faint outline of small moving figures inside of the monitor.

"I think I see what you're talking about! W-what are they?" Geo cried.

"Those are called EM Viruses. They're pesky little bastards that like to mess with anything electronic," replied Omega-Xis.

Geo was too scared to notice Omega-Xis' cursing. "W-what should we do? Should I call the fire department or something?"

Omega-Xis thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Don't do anything yet. I've an idea."

"Really?" said Geo.

The blue alien nodded. "Yeah, but I'm gonna have to ask a favour from you."

Geo's eyes widened. "W-what…?" The night seemed crazy enough for the 14-year-old teen, and to think he only came here to gaze upon the stars.

Omega-Xis rushed towards him, causing Geo to jump and startle back a bit. The FM-ian began to sniff at Geo, confusing the boy even further.

"Uh…?"

After a couple of seconds, Omega-Xis stopped. "Yeah, kid, you're perfect…you seem…compatible."

'_Perfect'? 'Compatible'? _"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Geo exclaimed, getting a little annoyed.

"Kay, I dunno how to say this, but this may hurt a little," said Omega-Xis, huffing a bit.

Before Geo could even think of replying, Omega-Xis transformed into a small ball of green light and flung itself into inside of Geo. A strange sensation followed as the light and EM Radiation began to envelop the boy's body. With a cry out, his body began to flash in different colours, blinding his own vision. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground, feeling EM Waves surround him.

"Kid, you alright?"

Geo noticed that Omega-Xis' voice was coming from somewhere on his arm, strangely enough. He looked at his left arm, only to find, at the time, the scariest thing ever.

"Whoa!" Geo exclaimed, leaping from the ground. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Where his left hand used to be was Omega-Xis' _head_, which was looking right up at him.

And that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Geo saw that his entire body was fully clad in blue armour, similar to Omega-Xis' armour. Geo's chest plate had his star pendant stuck onto it. He looked down at his feet to see tightly attached dark blue boots, also noticing that dark blue gloves covered his right hand. A light blue line stretched from the bottom of his chest plate to the top of his boots. He raised his right hand and felt his face (afraid that if he lifted his left hand, Omega-Xis might for some reason bite him), noticing that a red visor covered his eyes. A blue helmet also sat in place, though there was a small space for his spiky hair to flow with the wind freely. With his peripheral vision, he could see red and white ear-muff-like objects covering over his ears. Oddly enough, he could still hear things clearly, if anything, even better.

"W-what did you do, Omega-Xis!" Geo exclaimed, confused and scared.

Omega-Xis looked up at him. "This, kid, is your _EM Wave Form_."


	5. Book I Chapter 5: Virus Busting

**A/N: Back with another chapter! Things get really technical here, as we first get into the battle system. **

**I kind of rushed things up a bit with this chapter; so if anything seems a little unclear, please do not hesitate to leave a review to tell me so. **

**ALSO BIG UPDATE! I've made a huge plot change, and that change is in Geo and co.'s ages. Instead of being in 5****th**** grade and 10 years old, they will be in 9****th**** grade and around 14 years old (I've also added this in the A/N in Chapter 1). I apologize for this sudden plot change, as this may confuse people. I just feel that, as the story progresses, certain events that occur will only be realistic with 14 year olds rather than 10 year olds (no spoilers). You also may have noticed that I changed a lot of the text around, most notably the title of Book 1. Instead of it being called 'It's Been Three Years', it's now titled 'It's Been Four Years'. **

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 5: Virus Busting**_

"E-EM Wave Form…?" Geo stammered.

Omega-Xis nodded. "Yep. This is where an EM Being fuses with a non-EM based life form." _And I'm surprised that I didn't kill the both of us…_

Geo gasped. "Wha – ? Are you saying that you've never done this before?"

Omega-Xis made a strange face. "Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"You clearly said," said Geo, "that you were surprised that you didn't kill the both of us!"

Omega-Xis remained silent for a moment. "Oh, you must've read my thoughts. Apparently, now that we're one being, we could telepathically talk to each other. We just have to start a conversation in our minds. But don't think that we could go through each others minds. Don't ask me why; EM Physics."

Geo opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. _This…is all too much…_

"Yeah, I suppose it could be pretty overwhelming…" Omega-Xis sighed.

'_Overwhelming'? Is that all you can say about this? _

"Look kid," Omega-Xis said, "I know that this is putting a lot on you, and after this, I'm sure you'll want me to leave and you'll never see me again. But right now, we have to put a stop to those viruses!"

"W-wait, 'we'?" Geo said, clearly startled. "W-why can't you do it yourself…?"

"Well, you know how I said that I was from Planet FM and not from Earth?" Omega-Xis sighed. "Well, to put it simply, I'm not used to the EM Waves on this planet, and so I'm weaker than what I usually am."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…but…" Geo groaned, shaking his head. "So what do we do? How do we stop those viruses?" _I don't see any other way around this…_

"Now we're talking!" Omega-Xis exclaimed, suddenly sounding excited.

Before Geo realized it, he was being flung towards the control panel. Screaming and bracing himself for impact, he found himself transform into a small green orb, which orbited itself around the control panel like the earth around the sun.

Except, of course, faster.

The green orb then flung itself inside the flaring control panel, bypassing through the exterior metal on the outside.

* * *

When Geo came to, he found himself surrounded by EM Waves in a dark void. It was as if he was in an empty space without stars or planets, except the fact that he was standing on an invisible ground. His head ached, his body was sore, and his was dizzy as _hell_.

"W-where am I?"

"We're in the control panel's main system," Omega-Xis replied.

"This…is the control panel?" Geo gasped. "Wait, we're _inside_ it? How? What did you just do?"

"_We_ just did something us FM-ians call 'pulsing in'," said Omega-Xis. "This is where any EM Being raises their EM frequency and can warp into any device, provided that it runs on EM Radiation."

'_Pulsing in_'? Geo moaned, still feeling dizzy from the entire process. "So, uh, how do we fix…?"

"Hmm…well, remember how we saw those viruses _in_ the control panel outside? Well, that means that the viruses have to be in here somewhere."

" 'In here'? With us!" Geo jumped. "H-how do we stop them?"

"Well, we have to find them first," Omega-Xis said, rolling his eyes. "The only way to stop them is to do some 'Virus Busting'. In other words, beat the living crap outta them."

"W-wha! We have to do that?"

" '_We?' " _Omega-Xis let out a hollow laugh. "You mean _you_. Remember, we've fused bodies, but that doesn't mean I control you. The only this I control is your little left hand here."

Geo felt the colour in his face drain. He was against violence in everyway. Not to mention the fact that he has absolutely no fighting experience!

"Don't worry! I'll help you, and we'll get out of here alive."

_Great, so I might even die here. What did I do to deserve…this…? _The blue-clad teen wanted nothing more than for Omega-Xis to leave and to never see him again, but then again, he was never confident enough to say something like that to anyone. _Still, what kind of being would go up to a random kid, fuse their bodies like spaghetti, and warp them inside a machine?_

Omega-Xis sighed. "Anyway, tips on virus busting. You have to – JUMP!"

"What!" Geo exclaimed in surprise. He jumped high in the air, and as he looked down, he saw that he avoided what looked like a huge wave of white electric energy. As he landed on the ground, Geo turned and saw a group of small figures, each with the same shape. They were little black balls with bright yellow helmets and wore large yellow-clad boots. Though they had no real arms, they had a right hand with no fingers, somehow holding a small pickaxe. Below the rim of the helmet, Geo could see that they had large eyes, but no other features on their 'face'.

"…You have to always be aware of your surroundings! Especially in the Wave World!" exclaimed Omega-Xis. "These viruses are called Mettaurs. With their small pickaxes, they release dangerous waves of…well, you just saw what."

And sure enough, the Mettaurs attacked again, striking the ground with their pickaxes. As their pickaxes sunk into the ground, waves of EM Energy were emitted and were targeted at Geo.

"What in hell…!" Geo, once again, dodged the assault by quickly sidestepping to the left. He just noticed how much faster he is now in EM Wave Form. _I'm like…a super hero in a video game or something. _Despite his increase in speed, he was not, however, fast enough to avoid the blow shortly after.

Geo cursed to himself as the attack knocked him to the ground. It was like getting socked in the stomach, except harder – much harder.

"C'mon kid, you gotta get up!" Omega-Xis growled. "Or they'll attack again!"

Geo groaned loudly. _Tell me something I don't know…_ He slowly attempted to pull himself back up, only to get struck by another wave of EM energy.

_Damn, these things are out for blood!_ Geo growled and swore loudly. Though sore, he quickly rolled to the left, just missing the next wave of Mettaur attacks.

"We're getting nowhere fast!" Omega-Xis cried. "Kid, listen closely!"

"I-I'm listening!" Geo stammered. He had just gotten himself on his feet, trying to avoid all the attacks directed towards him.

"Okay, I want you to…_focus_ energy onto your left arm, so where my head is!"

"Uh, 'focus energy'? You're kind of being a little vague there, Omega-Xis!"

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. Just…try it!" _Hell, you're worthless…_

"Oh, shut up!" Geo, in spite of not knowing what he was supposed to do, tried to 'focus' onto his left arm. Suddenly, what looked like a growing green ball of EM energy formed itself in Omega-Xis mouth. When the size of the growing ball seemed like too much to handle, Geo unconsciously fired it towards a Mettaur. The virus dissolved into smoke after mere seconds.

"W-what was that?"

Omega-Xis grinned. "I don't have an actual name for it, but I like to call it the 'Mega-Buster'."

_The…Mega-Buster…?_ Geo took aim and fired continuously, deleting several viruses. Just as he thought he deleted all of them, a second wave of viruses suddenly formed, preparing themselves for battle. This time, however, the Mettaurs were bigger in size.

"Aw, crap…" Omega-Xis grumbled. "Here, lemme lend you hand… to speed things up."

Before Geo could question him, a card formed in Geo's right hand. Confused, he looked at it. The card showed a picture of a miniature cannon.

"Throw it! The Battle Card!"

Geo quickly did what he was told to do. The next few seconds seemed as if time was going in slow motion. Omega-Xis reached for the Battle Card, as it was mid-air, and chomped down on it. It was almost as if it were a delicious desert to the alien.

Suddenly, Omega-Xis' head morphed into a small cannon – a small cannon identical to the one on the picture of the card. Knowing what he was supposed to do, Geo took aim and fired, the blast dealing much more damage than the Mega-Buster. After one of the giant Mettaurs was deleted, the cannon on his left hand reverted back to Omega-Xis' head.

"What was that?" Geo asked, who was back to firing with the Mega-Buster and dodging Mettaur attacks.

"That was a Cannon Battle Card," explained Omega-Xis. "Battle Cards are other weapons that EM Beings also use. To use them, you just have to summon them, and the cards will be available to use. In fact, try using a Sword Battle Card."

" 'Sword'?" Geo repeated. Just as he said the word, a Battle Card materialized in his right hand. Knowing exactly what to do, he threw it mid-air and Omega-Xis chomped down on it with his sharp fangs. Omega-Xis' head, like before, transformed into a weapon; this time he morphed into a long blue blade. Geo rushed up towards the enemies, and almost smoothly, deleted all of them with a single deadly slice.

"…It looks like that's the last of 'em. The control panel should be working right about now," said Omega-Xis.

Catching his breath, Geo took a step back to take a look at the scene before him. He stared at the smoke and the remains of data the deleted viruses left behind.

Omega-Xis laughed softly to himself. "I have to admit, kid, you're pretty good at this! I mean, of course I was perfect when I first Virus Busted, but you were not bad. Hell, with a little practice –"

"Let's get out of here," Geo said abruptly. He still felt like crap from…_well, everything._

Omega-Xis stammered for a little, then nodded his head. "O-okay. Pulsing out."

* * *

Geo, still in his EM Wave Form, rematerialized back outside.

"So Omega-Xis," began Geo, "How do we…uh…?"

"Oh, right!" Omega-Xis laughed. "Sorry about that kid…hold on…" Within a few seconds, the two defused, and Geo finally found himself back in his original clothes and form. This was no different for the alien.

"Well, the control panel's working properly again, so I guess my job here is done," said Omega-Xis. "Nice meetin' ya, kid, but I gotta run."

"You know I have a name," Geo said, somewhat annoyed. "Geo. Geo Stelar."

"Uh-huh, right, cool. Anyway, I gotta…!" Omega-Xis' eyes suddenly widened, as if they were to pop out.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, it's just…" Omega-Xis silently mumbled to himself. "Did you just say your name was 'Stelar'?"

"Yeah…?" Geo was getting confused, maybe even a little creeped out. "What a-about it?"

"You wouldn't…happen to know a…" Omega-Xis trailed off. "Never mind…I've heard humans have similar last names anyway. Later…"

"Finish your sentence," Geo said, almost in a commanding tone. " 'I wouldn't happen to know a…?'"

"…You wouldn't happen to know a Kelvin Stelar, would you?"

…

A long silence followed. Omega-Xis didn't know what was going on; Geo was just staring at him, as if he was unsure of what he said.

"H-he…" Geo stuttered. "He's my father."

Omega-Xis gasped. "Your _father_?"

"Yeah…hey wait! How do you know him?" Geo exclaimed.

"I…" Omega-Xis paused, knowing that this may be a lot for the teenager. "I know him. I've met him before."

**A/N: Kinda hard to made things seem dramatic for you guys, especially if you have played the game before. Anyways, it was somewhat of a challenge to re-write the Battle System and how it worked, and to make it seem original enough. Anyways, I apologize for the late update, and to think that we are very far from done in this story! But don't worry, I will do my very best to make sure I see this story through. **


	6. Book I Chapter 0: A Small Chance

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 0: A Small Chance**_

_Today is the day when everything changes – the day when the age of 220X takes a turn for the better._

That was what Kelvin Stelar thought when he and his crew had boarded _Peace_, the world-renowned space station. Unlike most space stations, _Peace_ was able to endure high frequencies of Electromagnetic Waves, or EM Waves.

This was very convenient, as he and his crew were attempting to communicate with Planet FM, a planet far away from Earth. This planet was surrounded with more than twice the amount of EM Waves than on Earth. It was believed that Planet FM housed thousands of EM extraterrestrials, and so Kelvin intended to form a Brother Band, an enhanced way of communication by forming an alliance, with them via his satellite.

Forming a Brother Band with Planet FM would ensure plenty of possibilities for Earth's development. Though they have come a long way from relying solely on the simple Internet, they can still improve their usage of EM technology in everyday lives.

Unfortunately, they weren't so lucky.

Kelvin gritted his teeth as the computers short-circuited and blew up in his face. Only few of his fellow astronauts remained alive from the assault, and they were all surrounded in flames. The flames trickled in their faces, as if death was laughing in their faces

"Those FM-ian bastards!" an astronaut growled. "I can't believe them!"

"We offer a Brother Band, and they start attacking us," another astronaut said. "Do they even know how many people they've killed?"

"Guys, this isn't the time to freak out!" said Kelvin. "We have to formulate a plan and get out of here!"

"Get out? There is no way out! Face it, Kelvin! We're done!" Phil exclaimed.

Kelvin sighed. He'd realized this as well.

After the assault on _Peace_, the FM-ian, King Cepheus, kept the entire crew under his captivity. The humans were all held under trial and once the hearing had met its inevitable end, Kelvin and the rest of astronauts were sentenced to death. They were all sent to different jail cells in _Peace_, which Cepheus also took control of.

Kelvin didn't see Phil, Alan, or any other of his peers ever again.

* * *

"Why the long face?"

Kelvin looked up at his "jail keeper". He was a blue wolf like hound. He had sharp fangs and blood red eyes, and was in blue clad armour. EM energy flowed constantly around him, forming green spikes and claws.

"Besides the fact that I've been sentenced to death by a group of aliens?" said Kelvin.

The blue hound laughed. "Point taken," he said. "Pardon me, stupid question."

Kelvin sighed. "It's not that I'm going to die that burns me. It's just that I'm not going to see my family again…my wife, my _son_…"

"Your family?" Kelvin nodded.

The blue alien smiled. "Human, I understand completely," he said. "I've been through…similar losses…"

Kelvin raised an eyebrow. "Really…? I-I'm sorry."

"Naw, don't worry 'bout it. It was nothing I could've done anyway," the blue hound said. "My name's Omega-Xis, by the way."

"Kelvin," said Kelvin, smiling. "Kelvin Stelar."

* * *

Kelvin didn't know how long he was in King Cepheus' grip. It could have been weeks, and it could have been months. It could have even been a few years. But before he knew it, he befriended Omega-Xis. Unlike the other jail keepers, Omega-Xis was, in a (very) small way, kind and understanding, despite his blatant sarcasm from time to time.

The two conversed about a lot of things, from Kelvin's family to Omega-Xis' background. However, a topic that Omega-Xis mainly talked about was the FM-ians and their major weapon. Throughout it all, Omega-Xis spoke with an apparent grudge against Cepheus and the rest of the FM-ians.

"The Andromeda Key…it's the one thing that the FM-ians need in order to use their massive destructive weapon: the Andromeda," Omega-Xis told Kelvin.

"The same weapon that attacked here on _Peace_?"

Omega-Xis nodded. "The very same."

"What do you plan to do?" asked Kelvin.

Omega-Xis smirked. "I plan to steal it. That way, they won't ever be able to use their ultimate weapon again."

And that's exactly what Omega-Xis did a few days later.

* * *

"Damn it all!" King Cepheus bellowed in the intercom. "Find that Omega-Xis and bring him to my lair dead or alive!" From the tone of his voice, the FM-ians could tell that Cepheus preferred "dead" rather than "alive".

Alarms blared throughout all of Peace, and FM-ians stormed around the space station, looking for the fugitive. Kelvin groaned. "Omega-Xis, you idiot!" he muttered under his breath. "Did you really have to do this?"

"Who you callin' an idiot?" a sharp voice hissed from behind Kelvin.

Surprised, Kelvin spun around, only to find Omega-Xis hiding in the corner of the cell. "Mega!" Kelvin gasped. "You've got to be kidding me…! What are you doing?"

"Before I get outta this hell hole, I just wanted to thank you," Omega-Xis said. "I haven't known you for that long, but you've been the closest thing I had to a friend for the longest time, and I'll never forget…or, er, whatever. Thanks." The alien obviously struggled at being friendly.

"Why are you doing this, Mega?" Kelvin asked. "Why do all this and take the risk?"

Omega-Xis' expression darkened. "All I've ever wanted…was revenge. Revenge on the FM-ians, for what they did that day…"

"What did he do…?"

"They…" Omega-Xis shook his head. "You don't need to know! Besides, I'm out of time! I gotta go! See ya-"

"WAIT!" Kelvin stopped the alien. "Wait."

"What?"

"You said…you're gonna get out of here. How exactly…?"

Omega-Xis shrugged. "Well, I'm an EM Being. I could just teleport via EM Wave Roads, after all."

"EM Being…EM Being…" Kelvin muttered to himself, confusing Omega-Xis greatly. "You could change anything into EM Waves if you applied large amounts of Z Waves, right?"

"Hmm…yeah, I would suppose so. I've never done it before, but it could be… WAIT, HOLD ON!" Omega-Xis growled, glaring at Kelvin. The blue alien, knowing how Kelvin operates, knew exactly where he was going with this. "A-are you saying…?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Omega-Xis," Kelvin said. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but ever since you've stolen the Andromeda Key, I haven't gotten the chance. I want you to change me and my friends – or my friends that are alive – into EM Beings. That way, we could all escape and get back to Earth."

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Believe me when I say this Mega: I'm quite sane."

"But…but," stammered Omega-Xis. "There's a slight chance that I might mess up your entire system, not to mention the fact that Z Waves are, gee I don't know, _extremely hazardous_ to humans like yourself?"

"I understand the risks."

"You might not even find your way back to Earth! You'd be wandering in empty space for the rest of your life!"

Kelvin only blinked, simply nodding.

"Kelvin, there's no way in hell I'll be the cause of your death!"

"I'm going to die anyway if I stay here! Keep in mind that I'm still on death row!"

"Kelvi –"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR MY FAMILY, OKAY?" shouted Kelvin, startling Omega-Xis. He sighed. "I just want to, no, _have_ to see them again. I know I may not be able to. I know that I may even die. But, I have to take this chance; for my wife and my son. Please, Mega. I'm begging you."

"You're family…" murmured Omega-Xis. "You…you'd go that far for them, eh?"

"I'd go to the deepest depths of hell and back for them," said Kelvin.

Silence fell between the two, besides the loud continuous sirens and alarms. After a while, Omega-Xis nodded.

"Fine, have it your way," said Omega-Xis. "I'll do it. I still think you're stupid, but I'll do it."

"Thank you, Omega-Xis." He closed his eyes and smiled.

And everything flashed before him: his past life, his home, his wife, and his son.

_Hope…Geo…_

…

_Don't worry, you two. I will be back, and know that I will always be watching over you._

That was when everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: You may have noticed that this was the original prologue. However, as I have said before, it was a writing mistake that I put this part of the story as the prologue. But putting Chapter 0 _after_ Chapter 5, I hope, will make the whole story more engaging in terms of the story progression. **

**Also, since I've written this before, it didn't take long to edit it, letting me upload 2 chapters in 1 update. Now THAT is a record for me.**

**Now…reviews!**

** Ultimate Black Ace: Thanks for your feedback. The "mind reading" factor that I've added was used by a lot of other fanfiction writers in the Megaman Starforce fanon. Though I try my best to stay as original as possible as a writer, I found this "addition" very interesting, and it would be very useful in this story. In the game, whenever Geo talks to Omega-Xis in front of other people, it is as if he was talking to himself, and for this story, I personally find that it may not work as well. And as for the whole "Battle Card" thing, I made it so that not all Battle Cards are compatible for all EM Wave Forms, and so enemies would mostly only be limited to their original moves from the games. I know I'm greatly contradicting canon when I say that. **

**AeolusShadowX: Thanks for your feedback! I'm glad that you like my adaption of the Battle System. It was difficult for me to write it, yet keeping it dramatic and original as possible. And yeah, I'm looking forward to another update for HotW!  
**

**Until next time!**


	7. Book I Chapter 6: AMAKEN

**A/N: Back with the 6****th**** Chapter (the last chapter is considered "Chapter 0", since it occurs long before Chapter 1, sorry if this causes any confusion whatsoever). I have just finished writing all the plot notes for this story, so updates will, hopefully, be faster. Still, I've kind of rushed this, so any corrections would be appreciated.**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 6: AMAKEN**_

"So this Andromeda Key…you have it and the FM-ians want it back?"

Omega-Xis nodded. "Yep. To put it simply, I'm a runaway. My possession of this key is the only thing stopping King Cepheus from activating Andromeda. Once they activate it, Earth will be – "

"STOP!" Geo exclaimed. He clearly had enough. Everything that night had been so hard to process in his mind. _And frankly, I don't want any… part in all this._ "I'm sorry, Omega-Xis. I… can't…this is all too much for me. I-I'm just a kid!"

"Geo…"

"I have to go…" Geo said. "Y-you said that after we've defeated those viruses, I can go back to my life, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Omega-Xis couldn't finish his sentence, as the teenage boy quickly turned and ran, leaving the alien by himself at Vista Point.

* * *

Geo stared at the building of Echo Ridge High. It was a Friday, so he would finally be free of this… prison tomorrow. _Jeez, I'm overreacting again._ Sighing and bracing the inevitable, he walked into the school and, with a look at his timetable, he headed towards classroom 308, where he would have science class for the next term.

He looked down at the Blue Pegasus Transer clamped on his arm. The top right of the screen read: 7:39 AM. Classes start at 8:00, realized Geo. There was no one in the classroom, and Geo sat down at the desk at the back of the classroom.

For the next 5 minutes, Geo was playing a game on his Transer when someone else entered the classroom. Geo turned his head to see that it was Sonia.

She had a bright smile. "Hey, Geo!" The girl walked over to the desk next to his. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, hey," Geo said, looking back at his Transer. "Um, nothing much. You?"

Sonia shrugged. "Same. Well, I was in the middle of writing a song yesterday. These days, it's pretty hard to make original material, you know?"

"Uh, huh…" Geo said, turning back to her. "Oh, yeah, you're a musician, right?"

"Yep!" Sonia grinned. "Have you listened to my latest album? "Bright Lights"?

"Oh! Uh, yeah…" Geo trailed off. He, of course, didn't. In fact, he's never even heard of her as a musician. "Yep, it's… great! I really liked it!"

"Oh yeah? What's your favourite track off it?"

"M-my favourite track…?" Geo felt his cheeks warm up a bit. She had him in a corner. "Uh…"

Sonia laughed. "Hey, it's cool. The last record was kind of experimental, so I didn't really expect it to get that much attention. You know radios these days… they hate it when bands and solo-musicians change their sounds!"

"Yeah…" Geo mumbled. "Um, I actually haven't… heard any of your songs." The last part of the sentence turned into a soft, shy chuckle.

Sonia raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Um…yeah…" Geo sunk into his seat.

Sonia was quiet for a moment. For a second, Geo thought Sonia would snap and ask if he's been living under a rock or something, because she's such a big deal. Instead, however, she giggled. "You know, you didn't have to pretend you've heard of me. I mean I'm not one of those attention whores."

"Still, you must not get that a lot…"

"Well, no. But it's kind of… refreshing."

" 'Refreshing'?"

Sonia nodded. "Yeah. I mean, hey. It's nice to know that some people don't just know you for your music or how famous you are."

Geo chuckled a little. "You don't like all the attention, huh?"

"Oh, hell no!" Sonia groaned. "I absolutely _hate_ it when people ask for my autograph or something. I enjoy huge crowds during concerts and stuff, but afterwards, the media just don't know when to leave me alone! And those paparazzi…" She trailed off.

Geo laughed. He actually didn't expect someone as famous and well known as her to be so nice. In fact, he was expecting the exact opposite; like one of those stereotypical spoiled kids he would sometimes see on TV. They continued to talk a bit more when other students came into the classroom. Students beamed when they saw Sonia, instantly asking for her autograph. Sonia looked at Geo, rolling her eyes. Geo laughed quietly to himself when she wrote her signature on at least a dozen different pieces of paper.

* * *

Science class went by quickly, as did the rest of the school day. During break and lunchtime, he would sometimes run into Sonia or Luna and her lackeys. He would still try to avoid conversation, but not as much as the day before. Luna's egotistical attitude would even amuse Geo to some extent to see her get frustrated over small things. In terms of classes, Geo was still struggling a bit, mostly from the transition from being homeschooled.

When he came home, he saw a car parked in the front. Curious to see who it is, Geo walked it, using the key hidden underneath the mat on the front porch.

Hope noticed Geo coming in through door. With her usual warm smile, she called out, "Hi, Son. Come here, I have someone who would like to meet you."

Geo nodded, proceeding to the living room. As he walked in, he saw his mother talking to another man. He was a rather large man with quite the stomach. He wore a blue hat that read "AMAKEN", which covered his spiky brown hair. He wore a blue jacket, also with the AMAKEN logo on it. _What is a guy from AMAKEN doing here, let alone talking to Mom?_

"Geo, this is Mr. Boreal. He was a good friend of your father's," said Hope.

The man had a big, almost goofy, smile on his face. "Hey, Geo. You can call me Aaron." He stretched his hand out to shake.

"Hi," Geo said, almost meekly. He puts his hand to gently shake his hand, but Aaron quickly took it, giving him an almost forceful shake.

"Aaron is the head researcher at AMAKEN, and is also the co-founder along with your father."

"Really?" Geo said. _My dad co-founded AMAKEN along with this him?_

"Yep! Your dad and I had a keen interest in space astrology since we were about your age," Aaron said. "And I hear from your mother that you're interested in the topic as well?"

Geo shyly smiled. "Yeah, I know my constellations," he said. "In fact, someone from AMAKEN came to my math class yesterday to do a presentation on constellations. Mr. Dubius, I think?"

"Oh, Tom? Yeah, I remember him telling me about that," said Aaron, laughing. "He's one of a kind, I'll tell you that; a bit shy and quiet, but a really good guy.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you guys that AMAKEN had just finished renovations a couple of days ago. It used to be only an agency for WAZA, but it is now also has exhibits for people to come and learn about space science. If you guys wanna stop by, that'd be great. In fact," said Aaron, "are you guys free tomorrow? Tomorrow, we're holding a show showing how the Big Bang came to be!"

"That's sounds great!" Hope said, smiling. "How about it, Son?"

"Sounds cool," Geo said.

"What time does AMAKEN open?"

"Opens at 10 AM, but it usually gets busy by noon," said Aaron. "I'd say that 11 o'clock would be a good time. I'll even give you two a private tour myself!"

Geo now had trouble hiding the huge grin on his face. _This should be interesting…_

Aaron stayed for the next hour or so, talking about Kelvin and AMAKEN, when he said that he had to get back to work. Hope and Geo bid him goodbye. The rest of the day seemed to pass by quickly after that. Hope made dinner while Geo was up in his room doing his homework. When dinner was ready, they ate while watching TV, what the two usually do every night. By the time it reached 10 PM, Geo went to bed, already tired.

* * *

The next morning, Geo and Hope drove to AMAKEN, which was a bit less than a half-hour drive. When they've arrived to the large building, they walked inside through the large see-through doors.

_Now that I think about, I feel like I've been here before…_ Despite the new changes, he seemed familiar with the building. Geo's mind went back when he was no more than 6 years old, when his father would bring him here, showing his co-workers and friends. He showed Geo all the cool tools he, as an astronaut and researcher used. He could remember coming here as a child. He could remember how he would laugh when Geo would get over excited when he would see something cool, like a spaceman suit. _Dad…_

"Geo?" Hope's voice broke through his thoughts.

Geo's eyes snapped wide open. _Crap… I've got to stop spacing out like that. _"Yeah, uh I'm sorry Mom?"

"Aaron is right there," she said, pointing towards the man in the other side of the room. "Let's go say hi. He's the one giving us a private tour."

Geo nodded as he and his mother walked towards Aaron, who gave them a warm smile.

"Hey Hope," Aaron said, giving the middle-aged woman a hug. "Geo." Aaron put his fist in front Geo, who lightly pounded it.

"AMAKEN has changed so much!" Hope said. "I bet it's a hit with the kids!"

Aaron laughed. "Well, not so much for the past few days, but hopefully it will be in the future. Anyways," he began walking, "shall we get this tour underway?"

Geo nodded as he and his mother followed the man. They first went through a small section on constellations and the history of those stars, none of which that Geo never seen before. As they continued with the tour, they saw a tall, lanky man, who liked to be moping about something.

"Hey, is that Mr. Dubius?" Geo asked Aaron, pointing at the man.

Aaron stared at him for a while, and nodded. "Hey, yeah, that's Tom. Hey, Tom! Get over here!"

Tom turned his head to their direction, and slowly walked to them. "Y-yes?"

"Tom, I'd like you to meet the Stelars. This is Hope, and her son, Geo," said Aaron. "Geo was in the class you gave the presentation to the other day."  
"Oh?" Tom stared at Geo for a while with his beady eyes, making the boy sweat a bit. "I see…"

Aaron pursed his lips. "Tom…" He put his arm around the tall man, leading him a couple steps away from Geo and Hope. "Is everything alright? You seem a little… dazed…"

Geo and Hope could hear what the two men were talking about, and so waited. After a minute, Aaron nodded, patted him in the back, and returned to them.

"Sorry about that," said Aaron. "He's just having a bad day."

"What's going on," asked Hope, "If I may ask?"

"The manager's been giving him a hard time, threatening to fire him and stuff. He must've slipped up with an experiment or something. Honestly," Aaron sighed, shaking his head. "Nobody understands him. People should just give the poor guy a break. I should talk to the manager. Space science is all he's good at. He's got nothing else. If he loses this job, it just might be it for him."

"Mr. Dubius?" Geo asked. Aaron nodded.

"You seem to care about your co-workers a lot," Hope said.

Aaron nodded. "I have to. You do your job better if you get along with your co-workers. Besides, who wants a power hungry boss breathing down your neck, when you could have a good friend patting you on the back?"

"True," Hope said, laughing.

"Anyway, back to the tour?" Aaron said with a smile.

The three continued to venture in various astronomy exhibits. For example, there was one exhibit that had models and displays on information about the Earth's sun. Geo had already known a lot about the sun, but still learned new things about it absolute awe and interest. One exhibit that really caught his attention, however, was about the Satellite Admins.

"You're interested in the Satellite Admins, huh?" Aaron had asked him.

"I've actually never heard of them," Geo had said. "What are they?"

There were visual projections of the Satellite Admins on display. One of them, labeled 'Dragon Sky', appeared as the form of a snake-like dragon with metallic green scales and claws. Green energy constantly flowed around him.

The other, labeled 'Pegasus Magic', was a Pegasus in bright blue armour. Huge sharp white wings extended from its back. Blue and Purple-ish energy radiated from it.

The third, and last Satellite Admin was called "Leo Kingdom". It was a huge lion-like creature in crimson red armour. He was continually surrounded in flames, though not harming him. The tip of his long tail held a small flame. Its buzz-saw like claws sunk within the ground.

Every one of the Satellite Admins, it seemed, had a small crest implanted in their armours. Crests with a dragonhead and a lion head were on the foreheads of Dragon Sky and Leo Kingdom respectively, while a crest with a Pegasus on it was on the breastplate of Pegasus Magic. Each one the Satellite Admins, just simply staring at them, would give the most strong-willed man in the world shivers.

"Well, these three beings orbit the Earth – every second of every year – making sure that the EM Wave World is always in check and in balance," Aaron had told Geo and his mother. "Astrologists first thought that they were from Planet FM, but further researched proved that they were, in fact, from Planet AM, an extraterrestrial planet not too far away from Planet FM."

" 'Planet AM'? Geo has never of heard of this either.

"Yup. Planet AM was invaded and destroyed by the FM-ian invasion, which is commonly known today as the 'War of Waves'. In the end, only the Satellite Admins, them being the strongest of all the AM-ians, survived the invasion. No other AM-ian, to date, has been identified."

* * *

"Thank you so much for the tour, Aaron," Hope said.

"Hey, it's no problem at all, Hope," Aaron replied with his usual smile. "And Geo, remember to tell your friends about AMAKEN and its new exhibits!"

_What friends, exactly?_ Geo forced out a fake laugh. "Sure." _Who exactly at school is a space nerd like me?_

"So Geo, are you ready to go?" Hope asked.

Geo nodded. "I just need to use the washroom. Where is it, exactly?" _I don't think I've seen a single washroom in this entire building…_

Aaron pointed to their far left. Geo thanked him and, after what seemed like 30 minutes trying to find it, he finally found a sign that had the word 'Men' sloppily painted on it.

That's when Geo felt a faint breeze past him, tingling his neck. _Did someone open a huge window or something?_ Shaking his head, he was about to go inside the lavatory when suddenly, the small breeze turned to what seemed like a wild windstorm.

_What the heck is going on? _Geo then finally saw it: a large being in turquoise armour. Large feathery wings extended from his back. A light blue face with yellow eyes and blood-red pupils gave glares to everyone in the building, who were screaming at the top of their lungs. Where his hair would be sat a big black beak of a bird.

The teen thought it was just a stupid idiot dressed up as a man-bird, when suddenly the being released large burst of wind in all directions, causing people, Geo included, to be forcefully pushed back. Some people were even flung into walls.

"What the hell!" Geo exclaimed as the 'man-bird' released large feathers in all directions, each with sharp and deadly tips. Geo quickly ran in the opposite direction and stepping to the side to avoid being impaled. He suddenly found a large fountain in the middle of the large room and quickly took cover behind it, removing himself form the 'man-bird's' sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Geo quickly said to himself. "Who, or what, is this thing?"

"An EM Wave Form," a voice whispered behind Geo, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Who's there?" Geo swiftly turned around, but seeing no one. "Who's there?" Geo asked again, raising his voice this time.

"Put on those glasses of yours, kid," the now very familiar voice growled.

* * *

**A/N: I think you all know who it is! Anyway, remember to leave a review, and stick around to the next update. **


	8. Book I Chapter 7: Cygnus Wing

**A/N: One action packed chapter, ready for you! Something you should note: fight scenes are not my forte. I really need your feedback on this chapter, because I'm not so sure how well or how horribly I've done. Please include any corrections, whether it be grammatical or plot-wise.**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 7: Cygnus Wing**_

"Omega-Xis?" Geo, who put on his Visualizer, recognized the alien in front of him. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Stalking? Please." Omega-Xis laughed, almost harshly. "What would I be doing stalking a human teenager? I was… in the neighbourhood if you will."

"A neighbourhood that happens to be under attack by some psycho man-bird, huh?" Geo grumbled under his breath.

"That 'psycho' you're talking about is an EM Wave Form, as I've said before. An FM-ian had to have possessed a human," Omega-Xis said.

" 'Possessed…?'"

"Take a look for yourself."

Geo peeked out from the fountain he was hiding from, and sure enough, large amounts of EM Waves radiated from him! "Y-you're right!"

"I recognize its attacks… Cygnus," Omega-Xis softly mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Cygnus," repeated Omega-Xis. "The FM-ian that must've possessed the host."

"Hold on, how did that not happen to us," began Geo, "when we fused? I was in full control!"

"That's because you were willing to fuse with me," Omega-Xis. "Well, half-willing, I should say. Whoever the host is here obviously didn't know what was coming."

"What… should we do…?" Geo asked.

Omega-Xis had a cocky smirk spread on his face. "Well, what do you think?"

Geo groaned, immediately regretting asking such a question.

* * *

"MEGA BUSTER!"

The rapid fire of the Mega Buster, dealing very little damage, pushed the 'man-bird' back only slightly, catching him by surprise.

"Damn," cursed Geo. "This guy is definitely more tougher than a virus!"

"Omega-Xis," the being growled. "I'm surprised that someone of your caliber entrusted your abilities to a human, a young one, no less."

"That's no different for you, apparently," Omega-Xis barked back. "What are you doing here, Cygnus? Don't you have some eggs to take care of under some rock?"

"Call me Cygnus Wing, you sniveling little mutt. That's what I will be called in this form," the being said. "And as for what I want… I was issued here by King Cepheus to extract the Andromeda Key from you and to see your deletion."

"We'll see about that, bird-brain," Omega-Xis retorted. "Geo, let's take this guy down!"

"R-right!" stammered Geo. "Battle Card: Cannon!" A Battle Card appeared in the boy's hand. He threw it high in the air, letting the beast on his left arm to clamp its sharp fangs into it. Omega-Xis morphed into a Cannon, and after taking aim, Geo fired. The shot pushed Cygnus Wing back father than the Mega Buster, letting a few feathers drop onto the ground, but still not leaving anything more than a few scratches.

"Cygnus Feather!" Cygnus Wing released large feathers with pointed tips, the same attack Geo has seen him do before, directed at him.

"Crap!" Omega-Xis quickly morphed into a large green shield, blocking Geo from the attacks.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Geo cried out.

"Well, you learn something new every day!"

"Battle Card: MadVulcan!" Omega-Xis transformed into what looked like a minigun. Geo released a full round of rapid-fire bullets at Cygnus Wing, who stopped the bullets mid-air by throwing Cygnus Feathers at each of them.

"What…accuracy!" Geo exclaimed. "Time to try someth –"

Cygnus Wing cut his sentence off by spinning in the same spot 360 degrees. Before Geo could even wonder what he was up to, Cygnus Wing immediately charged towards him in a ridiculously fast speed, still in his twirling state, and rammed into Geo, sending him flying.

Geo's head ached as he landed on the marble-tiled floor. As he looked up, Cygnus Wing had stopped twirling at stood with his head up high, as if he wasn't dizzy at all.

"You… look like a damn ballerina," spat Omega-Xis as Geo stood back up on his feet.

"I wouldn't be acting all cocky if I were you, Omega-Xis," Cygnus Wing said, brushing off the dust that collected on his armour during his spinning attack. "Things are looking a bit grim for you and your human partner. Arise, my Cygnets!" As he cried out, swan-shaped EM bodies suddenly formed by his side. The small swan-like beings rose high in the air and flung themselves towards Geo.

Geo, on instinct, morphed Omega-Xis back to the same shield he used earlier. This time, however, the Cygnets pierced through his shield, striking the boy at full force.

"What the hell!" Geo cried out in pain. "What happened there?"

"I forgot to tell you, kid," Omega-Xis said, "that the Mega Shield, as I like to call it, won't protect you from all attacks. Some attacks are too big for it to handle, so it's usually best to dodge to the side."

"Thanks for the heads up," Geo said, groaning. He tried to stand back up, but to no avail. He hurt all over. He wanted to give up. He wanted to just run away. _"Omega-Xis… I can't do this…"_

"_What are you talking about? C'mon, get up!"_

"_No… I can't… I –"_

"_Kid, you doubt yourself too much! You can do this! Otherwise, this bastard will take the Andromeda Key, and I think you know what will happen after that."_

"_Damn it…"_ Geo, with great effort, pulled himself back up. He knows that if he didn't try, then he would get killed, and Earth would be…

His thoughts were interrupted as Cygnus Wing commenced his spinning attack again. Geo, steady and back on his feet, quickly dodged far to the side, avoiding the super fast tornado headed towards his way.

"Battle Card: MiniBomb!" A small grenade formed in Geo's hand. Without hesitation, the electromagnetic matrix threw it, blowing up in front of Cygnus Wing. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Cygnus Wing was covered in ashes and he looked all battered up.

"_He's getting weaker, kid," _Omega-Xis told Geo telepathically. _"We're close to beating him; we just have to stay concentrated."_

"Right!" Geo said, his confidence rising. "Battle Card: Long Sword!" Omega-Xis transformed into a blade long in length. Geo quickly rushed towards Cygnus Wing, swiping furiously. Cygnus Wing dodged each blow, except the last one, which created a large tear in his armour.

"Argh…!" Cygnus Wing cried out. "N-no!"

"Take him down, Geo!" Omega-Xis growled, baring his teeth.

"Got it! Battle Card: Jet Attack!" Geo's body glowed bright green, and with his left arm extended out, burst towards Cygnus Wing in the speed of sound, sending him flying.

Cygnus Wing laid flat on the ground, groaning in pain. His body began to writhe in the ground, screaming out curses. The guilty and sympathetic side of Geo began to feel worried that he may have severely hurt him, but Omega-Xis noticed this, reassuring him.

"Don't worry kid," Omega-Xis said. "Whoever the human host is will be fine. Just watch."

Geo nodded as he continued to watch the being squirm. Suddenly, with one final cry, a light blue light enveloped his body, making Geo cover his eyes from the almost blinding light. When the light faded, Geo saw a large swan-like EM Being hovering over the human body.

"Cygnus… in his normal FM-ian form," Omega-Xis said. "Leave, Cygnus, and we'll spare you."

Cygnus growled. "Omega-Xis… you haven't seen the last of us. Sooner or later, the FM-ians will see Earth to its doom. With a flash, he disappeared. Geo immediately ran up to the human body, which was clearly unconscious. Geo instantly recognized who the person was.

"M-Mr. Dubius!"

* * *

"So Mr. Dubius was Cygnus Wing," Geo, who was back in his human form, mumbled.

Omega-Xis nodded. "Yep. He must've been a bad day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Omega-Xis, "in order for an FM-ian to possess a human, provided that the human is unwilling, the human must be feeling strong emotions, such as anger, jealousy, hopelessness, etc."

"Well, the manager of AMAKEN was threatening to fire him…"

"There you go."

Geo was walking to the entrance, where he the Satella Police scrambling around the place. One of them was constantly barking orders at another officer, who was trembling to the sound of his voice. The man looked like he was around his late 50's, with very noticeable wrinkles and creases on his face. He had black hair, spiking out from the back. The man also had very thick eyebrows; so thick that it was almost a unibrow. He wore a large grey trench coat, with a white shirt and red tie underneath. He had a mini-siren sitting on the top of head, and he wore it like a cap. Geo thought, perhaps, he trying to instill fear into other people and to show authority with it, not knowing how stupid he really looks.

"You stupid little…!" the man growled, waving a device in the officer's face. "You press this button! This way, you can detect any EM Waves and any trace of FM-ians!"

"Crap," Geo whispered to Omega-Xis. "Did you hear that?"

Omega-Xis nodded. "Yeah… any ideas?"

Geo pursed his lips tightly, and then came up with an idea. "Hide in my Transer! Transers today are meant to keep EM Energy undetected. This way, they won't find you."

Omega-Xis, shrugging, did what he was told. He appeared in the home screen in the Transer. "What's the point of that? Of keeping EM Energy undetected, I mean."

Geo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because everyone today has Transers, which all run on Z Waves. When the police are trying to find a specific source of EM Energy, it's kind of hard when there are EM Waves radiating from everyone around them."

The police officer who was badgering the other officer noticed Geo, and cried out, "Hey, you! Stop right there!"

Geo suddenly halted as the officer walked over to him. Up closer, Geo could see the nametag read: Detective Copper.

"Sorry, Son. I'm going to have to examine you to see if you've been exposed to dangerous amounts of EM radiation," said the detective. "Mandatory procedure."

Geo nodded, silently gulping to himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He could tell that Omega-Xis was feeling an equal amount of anxiety. Detective Copper took out the same device he was 'showing' to the other officer and, after clicking a button, ran it over Geo's body. Geo could swear that he sweated it a bit when he ran it over his Transer. After a few seconds, Detective Copper nodded, saying that he was good to leave. Geo thanked the detective and quickly left the building.

That's when he noticed all the ambulances outside of AMAKEN. It was no surprise to the teen that a lot of people were injured due to the attack. However, he still could help but feel a strange dread in his stomach. Geo walked past a few cars when he noticed Aaron, who had noticed him too. Aaron quickly ran up to him.

"Geo! Are you okay? I couldn't find you!" Aaron exclaimed with worry.

_Oh yeah…_ Geo remembered before the attack, he had left to go to the washroom. "I'm fine, don't worry. Hey, where's…!" Geo felt as if something had just struck his head. _Mom…!_ "Mom! Where is she?"

Aaron's face suddenly looked grim, causing Geo to worry even more.

_No…_

* * *

Hope Stelar was greatly injured from the assault. Apparently, a Cygnus Feather had struck her in the stomach, making her lose a _lot_ of blood. Hope also had a concussion, and had retained a broken rib.

Geo watched over her, sleeping in her hospital bed, for who knows how long. She'll be okay, a nurse had told him, and she'll be ready to come back home in a week or two. Still, Geo couldn't help but feel guilty.

Aaron drove him home that night.

As he pulled over in the curb, Aaron told Geo that if he needed anything, or needed someone to talk to, he could call him anytime of the day. Geo nodded, thanking him as he watched Aaron drive away.

Geo sighed as he walked up the porch, picking up the key under the mat and unlocking the door. It was 9:00 PM and Geo didn't bother to turn on the lights in the house. He was the only one anyway.

Geo wasn't hungry, and so he proceeded to the dark living room, sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands, trying to prevent himself from crying.

_It's my fault that she's like this… if I hadn't left her, I would've been able to protect her… _Geo groaned, letting the tears run freely. _It's too late now. It's my entire fault._

_My entire fault._

_Mine._

_And there's nothing I could do about it._

_Nothing._

"Omega-Xis," he finally spoke. "Are you… still there?"

Omega-Xis, who had been inside the boy's Transer throughout the day, spoke, "Yeah, kid. I'm here. I-I'm sorry about your mom…" Omega-Xis sighed. "If you want me to leave, I will. I mean –"

"No," Geo said, taking his face out of his hands, which were soaked in tears now. His face was all red and swollen, but surprisingly enough, he wasn't afraid to show this side of him to the alien. Perhaps it's because the two risked their lives together? "Don't leave, Omega-Xis. I-I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk," Omega-Xis said. Strangely, the alien's voice seemed soft and… caring.

"I…remember when you said that the FM-ians will be coming for you? For the Andromeda Key?" Geo asked. Omega-Xis nodded. "And that when they have that key, Earth will be taken over by the FM-ians, and many lives will be lost and…stuff…?

"Well, I…I want to help you. I want to help you stop them. We're the only ones on this whole damn planet who know who they really are, what they're after, and how they'll take over Earth. And I feel that I… have a responsibility to help this planet… to help the people of it."

The two sat together in silence for a long time. Finally, Omega-Xis spoke up. "We'll stop the FM-ians together; you and me. We'll protect Earth. We make a good team anyways." The two silently chuckled, despite the situation.

Geo had a small smile. _This is something I have to do. If I don't, then the ones close to me will be hurt. Mom, I can't lose you like I've lost Dad. I can't possibly go through that kind of pain again. I promise that this will never happen to you. I promise that no one will ever hurt you ever again. I swear, on my life._

The boy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him. It was a cold night, but he felt too tired to go to his room.

He still had a lot of questions. First off, why was Omega-Xis, being a FM-ian himself, against the FM-ians? Why did the alien want to protect, let alone care, about Earth? Geo, however, was too tired to ask. Besides, he doubted that someone like Omega-Xis would reveal everything about himself if he were simply asked. Before he fell asleep, he heard Omega-Xis say, "Kelvin would be proud."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, two updates in two days! I am on a ROLL!**


	9. Book I Chapter 8: That Familiar Melody

**A/N: 27 REVIEWS…! I… gosh, I (sniffle) I don't what to say! I suppose it makes me seem kind of pathetic, seeing that some authours get 30 or so reviews after the first 2 chapters. But this is the first story that I've ever written where I've actually gotten a fan or two, so thanks for all of your support! **

**Now, onto the 8****th**** chapter!**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 8: That Familiar Melody**_

"C'mon, kid! Think fast!"

Geo cried out as a Crowcar Virus, a virus in the shape of a bird, rammed into him, flinging him up in the air and falling onto the Wave Road.

"Dang it!" Geo growled, jumping back up to avoid getting hit while he was down. "Battle Card: Plus Cannon!" Omega-Xis turned into a small yellow cannon. Geo quickly spun around, aiming at the Crowcar Virus that had just hit him, and fired, deleting it in one shot.

It's been a week since Cygnus' assault on AMAKEN. Tom Dubius had been issued to court shortly after. Fortunately, with the help of a really good lawyer, Tom was declared 'not guilty', and was released. This, however, didn't stop the controversy of the FM-ians spread by the public. Some people were worried about the possibility of the FM-ians coming to take over, but the Director of WAZA had held a press conference, assuring the people that no such thing would happen.

Geo had questioned Tom about how the alien had come in contact with him. Tom just meekly replied, "I-I don't know… I was just moping about how I might lose my job; how I might lose everything. And suddenly, it felt like I had just blacked out."

Just then, Geo just noticed a GreatAx Virus, a robot-like virus with a huge axe, about to strike him from behind. He quickly spun around and used a PlasmaGun Battle Card, paralyzing the virus mid-air. He quickly deleted it by slashing it in half with a Sword Battle Card.

"There are still plenty viruses left, kid! Stay concentrated!" Omega-Xis barked. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Geo nodded and continued his assault on the viruses.

Hope had just returned back home, with a couple of stitches. Geo had tended to her needs with great care ever since she had returned, which she greatly appreciated. She would occasionally clutch her chest in pain due to the soreness from her broken rib, but besides that, she was okay. The rib was to heal in 4-6 weeks, so Hope had planned to take it easy for the next couple of days.

School for Geo had been going decently as well. Though Geo wasn't fully open with his classmates, he would now enjoy the occasional conversation with Sonia, Bud, Zack, and even Luna, and maybe even the rare teasing every now and then. Though he found school relatively interesting (especially science class), Omega-Xis certainly didn't. The alien would often complain to Geo about how awfully boring classes were to him. Geo couldn't blame him, as all the blue-hound did was hide in his Transer all day.

Omega-Xis, however, did find enjoyment in living with Geo, as everyday after school the two would go Virus Busting along the Wave Roads, continuous EM Waves that flowed every second of the day. Every EM Being can travel along the Wave Road, as Geo had discovered. Now that he thought about it, he could travel across the world if he wanted to! There were always viruses creeping along the Wave Roads, waiting to strike a close machine or EM Being.

To some extent, Geo felt some enjoyment in Virus Busting as well. Though he was naturally against violence, it gave him a feeling of… control. Control over his life and how other people (or in this case, viruses) looked at him.

Geo didn't notice the CannonBase Virus, a cannon-shaped virus that didn't move, fire several rounds at him. On instinct, he immediately brought up his Mega Shield to block the attack. By now, he had now known what the Mega Shield was capable of protecting him from, and what was too much for it.

"Battle Card: Wide Sword!" A sword large in width took Omega-Xis' place on Geo's left hand. He quickly rushed towards the virus, feeling the cool autumn breeze rush against his face. He deleted it along with a few Mettaurs all in one deadly swipe.

There hasn't been any _real _FM-ian threat in the past week. Sure, there was the occasional virus outbreak every now and then, but other than that, Geo felt no reason to stay alert. However, Omega-Xis told him that anything could happen at any time, and that they need to be ready.

Geo was interrupted by his thoughts by suddenly being struck by a Mettaur attack. He growled. "Battle Card: Recovery!" As Geo activated the defensive Battle Card, his wounds were immediately healed.

"Stay sharp, Geo! Be more alert!"

Geo slowly nodded, quickly rushing towards the Mettaur that attacked him.

* * *

"Well, I have to admit one thing: you're getting better," Omega-Xis said in approval, something that was rare in the alien.

"Well, practice makes perfect, right?" Geo replied with a grin. He ran along the Wave Road leading to his house. He quickly slipped through the window and defused with Omega-Xis, reverting back to his human form. He found it especially convenient that there was a Wave Road just outside his own window. Late at night, if neither he nor Omega-Xis could sleep, the two would go out for a little Virus Busting session to get tired.

Geo looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like he had just come out of a fight at all. Even though Omega-Xis had taught him to be very defensive, Geo couldn't help but feel surprised. His hair was a little messy, but that was pretty much it.

A rapping noise came from outside the teen's door. "Geo," Hope's called out, "dinner's ready!"

Geo quickly sat in his desk, which had all his homework on it. Hope opened the door, coming into the room as Geo made it look like he was working.

"How's your homework coming along?"

"Good," Geo mumbled, staring at an equation that he had no idea how to solve.

Hope walked over to her son, ruffling his hair. "C'mon, Geo. I've made spaghetti."

Geo's eyes sprang wide open to the word 'spaghetti'. Virus Busting has made him really hungry, and there was nothing better than his mother's signature pasta. He quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Geo occupied himself by actually doing his math homework, which Omega-Xis had, of course, absolutely no interest in. He was going to get himself a glass of water from the kitchen. Suddenly, on the stairs, he heard a man's voice.

"Anyways, just call the Satella Police if you ever see anything out of place or suspicious, ma'am."

"Will do, Detective Copper. You have yourself a good night," Hope replied.

Geo snuck a peak from the staircase, making sure he was still out of sight. He saw the same detective that was at AMAKEN a week ago.

"_Kid,"_ Omega-Xis said to Geo telepathically. _"It's that detective guy!"_

"_Yeah,"_ replied Geo. _"What's he doing here?"_ The two watched Detective Copper politely thank Hope as he walked out of the house.

"Mom," said Geo as he walked down the staircase. "What was Detective Copper doing here?"

"He was telling me that there has been a huge EM outbreak in the area ever since around the day that… _that_ happened at AMAKEN," Hope said. She then frowned. "Wait, how do you know Detective Copper?"

"Oh! Uh…" _Come on… think of something!_ He didn't want his mother to know that he was still in the building during Cygnus Wing's attack. "He came to my school for a presentation."

"Oh, did he?" Hope said, clearly convinced. "My, your school is pretty big on guest speakers, huh?"

"Yeah," Geo said, laughing nervously. He hastily ran back up his stairs, forgetting about the glass of water he was planning to get.

"Wow, kid. You're a horrible liar," Omega-Xis said, laughing as Geo, who looked pale to the bone, shut the door to his room.

"Shut up, she bought it," Geo grumbled as he sat back in his desk. He didn't pick up his pencil; he just sat there.

"Something on your mind?"

"… Detective Copper said that there was an EM outbreak around the day that the attack at AMAKEN happened, right?"

"Yeah," said Omega-Xis, immediately understanding what he was implying. Omega-Xis had arrived on Earth two days before the attack on AMAKEN. "We're in trouble, aren't we." That wasn't a question, but a statement.

Geo nodded. "If we aren't careful enough, then we may end up with more than one enemy."

"We'll be fine," said Omega-Xis. "They don't even suspect us. In fact, they don't even know what stopped Cygnus Wing. Like you said, we just have to be careful."

_True…_ Geo shrugged, taking what Omega-Xis said. However, he couldn't help but continue to worry as he picked up his pencil and began to work on his homework.

* * *

It was a bit past midnight, and Geo still lied awake. He had finally finished the truckload of assignments, and had just gotten to bed. For the next 15 minutes, Geo continued to stare at the poster of the solar system taped on his wall. When he was a child, he was convinced that the poster would suck him into it and take him to space. He had been half excited and half freaked out about it, and it took a while for Kelvin to convince him that no such thing will happen. He was about to close his eyes when he suddenly heard a faint melody fill the air.

"That music…" He had been hearing the strumming of a guitar every night ever since the night he met Omega-Xis. The melody had been different every time, but it was recognizably coming from the same source.

It was… beautiful. Indescribable. He could feel the strong emotion with every single strum. Geo had heard plenty of people play the guitar before, but not like this. The sound was so rich; it seemed like art itself.

"Dammit! Is it the neighbours again?" growled Omega-Xis, who apparently was awake as well.

"Oh, come on Omega-Xis. Do you have to be so cynical? I mean, listen to it!" Geo said.

"I could be listening to God's singing; it still doesn't change the fact that I can't sleep," Omega-Xis snapped.

_This guy's obviously in a bad mood when he doesn't get his beauty sleep…_ "Well, there's nothing we can do other than try to ignore it and go to sleep."

Omega-Xis remained silent for a moment. Geo sighed and closed his eyes. Omega-Xis then spoke, "This isn't just a guitar playing."

Geo still didn't open his eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure you've been on Earth long enough to know what a guitar sounds –"

"The sound waves – they're mixed with EM Waves."

That got the boy's attention, his eyes snapping open. "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself."

Grumbling, Geo reached for his Visualizer on the nightstand and put them over his eyes. It appeared Omega-Xis was right. The EM Waves, being mixed with sound waves, had a different texture to it; there were vibrant colours swirling around them. "H-how is that possible…?"

"Let's see for ourselves, shall we?" Omega-Xis said.

Being as tired as he was, Geo obviously didn't want to go. However, he knew that this could pose as a FM-ian threat.

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air!" Geo cried, Omega-Xis fusing with him. As the transformation was complete, the blue-clad teen jumped on the Wave Road outside his own window and followed the EM/Sound Waves, knowing that they will lead to the source.

Normally, autumn was cold for Geo, especially this late at night. Now apparently, in his EM Wave Form, he is less prone to temperature changes compared to normal humans. He continued to run along the Wave Road, high in the sky, when he finally found the source of the music. Geo saw a girl, who looked around his age, sitting on the roof of Echo Ridge High, strumming on what looked like a cross between a guitar and a harp. She wore a red helmet, with a heart on it, which sat on her streaking blonde hair. A blue visor covered her green eyes. What looked like a red dress on her was actually armour. The girl began to sing along with her guitar, which also sounded heavenly.

"Omega-Xis," Geo silently gasped, trying to avoid getting her attention, "is that an… EM Wave Form?"

Omega-Xis nodded. "Yeah… looks like it. Looks like the FM-ians found another victim," he said. "Geo, we've been training for the past week for a threat like this. Are you ready?"

Geo nodded. _I have to protect Earth… I have to protect Mom._ He stepped forward. "Hey, you there!" he cried out. "Are you an FM-ian?"

Geo's cry caught the girl's attention. She suddenly stopped playing and stared at him.

Geo gritted his teeth. He raised his Mega Buster, preparing himself from any attack from the mystery girl. "I asked: are you an FM-ian? Answer me, you!"

"I-I…"

He expected the girl to suddenly lash out at him, delivering whatever attack she was capable of. The girl, instead, Pulsed Out of the Wave Road, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter serves more of a transitional chapter for the previous one and my next future update. Not to mention the first appearance of this "mystery girl". You probably all know who it is. **

**And in case you don't remember, Geo _has_ heard that melody before. It was in Chapter 4, before he fell asleep.  
**

**Again… review…? **


	10. Book I Chapter 9: Emotionally Sensitive

**A/N: Back with my latest update. It's a bit short, so I'll make it up to you guys in length next time. Now, reviews!**

** Ultimate Black Ace: As for whether Sonia has already met Lyra (that will be her name instead of Harp in this fic) that will be revealed. Yes, Geo could've told the truth, but then again, keep in mind that his mother was putting him on the spot. Let's face it: who thinks rationally when being questioned suddenly by their parents? And thanks for the feedback on my fight scenes.**

** ShadowBR2: Thanks for your review. That was my intention with this story: to recreate the Megaman Starforce universe, except to make it darker and more edgier, as you have put it. I wanted to portray the character Geo Stelar through the eyes of the average teenage boy, struggling to find his place in the world. As for how Aaron Boreal knows about the War of Waves (that's what I've named it in this fic), I've theorized that when the Satellite Admins came to Earth's orbit, the human's must have noticed them, and questioned their existence. The Admins would have told them who they are and where they've come from and about the War of Waves. Even though EM Technology was already around (hell, we use it everyday in the 21****st**** century!), it wouldn't have been as advanced if it wasn't for the Admins and their contact with the humans. This may be contradicting canon, but then again, this is an AU.**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 9: Emotionally Sensitive  
**_

Space.

People have questioned its existence for so long. What was space? It seems like nothing more than an endless dark void, stars and planets scattered across it. Space is, in fact, made of interstellar matter, which is basically gas. Almost everything was technically made of gas, though it's not exactly what it seems. Nevertheless, from the outside, it would seem as if there was no life.

Lifeless.

However, there clearly was. In the middle of nowhere, there floated a being – a single being. Green EM Waves took place instead of a human body. A small golden crown sat on his forehead, and a large red flapped on his back. Black bracelets were clamped on his hands his neck. The bracelet on his neck not only was connected with his cape, but also the long wide white strip with a gold outline in front of him.

He looked as if he couldn't speak, let alone had a mouth. Then, he spoke, "Taurus, step forward."

And right there, another EM Being formed out of nowhere. Like the other EM Being, this one didn't have an actual body, but rather hot flames took its place. A red helmet sat on his head, with a long grey plate stretched out to resemble a nose. On the top of his head, flames formed the shape of two large horns, striking fear to anyone who passes him. Big red shoulder pads sat on his shoulders.

"Yes, King Cepheus?" Taurus said in a low gruff voice. "What have you called me for, my lord?"

"Taurus," King Cepheus said. "I am sure you are aware of Omega-Xis and his escape with the Andromeda Key? And his location on Earth?"

Taurus nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"And that is why I have called upon your assistance. In order to take over Earth, that measly planet, we will need that Andromeda Key. That key is the one thing that will lead us to our salvation. Do whatever – _whatever_ – is necessary to get the job done."

"Consider it done, my lord."

"Ah, Taurus?" King Cepheus said, stopping the bull-like creature from leaving. He stared at Taurus with his blood-red eyes. "Make sure that this mission is successful. I'm sure you know the consequences for failure. Surely, you don't want to share the same fate as Cygnus, your fellow comrade?" He let out a hollow chuckle.

If anyone were watching their conversation, they would swear that Taurus, as strong and fearless as he may seem, gulped from the threat. He slowly nodded and with a flash, the EM Being disappeared.

* * *

"Thank God it's lunch time," Bud huffed, stretching. "I'm starving!"

Zack laughed, adjusting his glasses. "You're always starving, Bud."

As Bud gave Zack a deadly glare, Sonia turned to Geo, who was still working on a math assignment. "Hey, you coming to lunch or not?"

Geo smiled. "Yeah, I am. I'm just working on my homework. I've managed to find some time in class to work on it, and I'm almost done." With homework out of the way, Geo would find some extra time to Virus Bust with Omega-Xis, who was at the time napping in his Transer.

Luna nodded. "Okay, we'll save you a seat in the cafeteria. C'mon, guys."

Geo turned back to the sheet of equations on his desk as he watched Luna and the others pack their bags and leave the room, along with the other students, rushing to get to lunch. He silently worked on his homework for the following 5 minutes, and after he finished, Geo packed his books in his bag and brought it to his locker.

As he entered the cafeteria, everyone was already in the middle of his or her meals. He could see different 'groups' sitting in different tables. For example, the jocks sat at one table, talking about last night's football game and tossing food at each other, while the 'popular' girls sat at another, giggling with one another and teasing cute boys around them. Geo shook his head – one of the many things he hated about the high school system. He then saw Sonia sitting with Luna and Zack. She smiled, waving him over. Geo grinned and walked over to their table, his lunch bag in his hand.

"Well, here's the dedicated student himself," Sonia giggled. Geo and the others laughed quietly as he sat down next to Sonia.

"Where's Bud?" Geo asked, setting his food out on the table.

Zack pointed to the lunch line, where Geo saw Bud asking the lunch lady for seconds. "Where else?"  
The spiky haired boy shrugged as he proceeded to eat the ham and cheese sandwich he had made the night prior. He reached for his water bottle and tried to open it, but it was jammed shut.

"Damn it," Geo growled, standing up to the left of the table as he continued his attempt to open it.

"Geez, someone needs to hit the gym," Zack teased.

"Says the 3'7 midget," Geo said jokingly. Zack's face turned red as Sonia and Luna laughed. Zack mumbled something about actually being 4'0, but no one seemed to notice. As he finally popped the bottle cap open, Geo was suddenly bumped from the back by Bud, who had a tray full of food and didn't notice Geo.

Sonia suddenly shrieked. Geo began to wonder why, when he realized that his bottle was now empty of water, and that the water has spilled on Sonia's jeans. She stared up at the two.

"Oh my god!" Geo cried, his face turning bright red. Now everyone in the cafeteria has noticed them, everyone now staring at Geo. He could hear people whisper among themselves. Geo heard a girl seethe, 'the emo loner had spilled all over THE Sonia Strumm!'.

"Look what you've done!" Bud growled, setting his tray down and cracking his knuckles.

"What the hell! _You_ bumped into _me_!" Geo exclaimed.

"Guys, stop!" Sonia cried.

Bud was grateful that there was no teacher on lunch duty at the moment, as he suddenly socked Geo in the stomach, causing him to fall over on the carpeted floor.

"Bud!" Luna cried.

Geo was glad that he had spent the last couple of weeks training, otherwise he would've blacked out by then. His stamina had built up quite a bit. Nevertheless, he was still in his human form, and so it seemed as if it hurt more than getting pelted by multiple CannonBase Viruses at once. Bud pounced on Geo, about to punch him again. However, this time Luna stood up and stopped him.

"Bud, you idiot! Stop this, now!" Luna hissed. Bud then stopped and turned to look at the girl, his eyes suddenly full of fear. "Bud, get off Geo! It is _your_ fault; you bumped into Geo! You ALWAYS do this: you keep blaming others for every single stupid mistake you make. I swear; you're such a screw up! So stop putting the blame on other people, _and be mature for once_!"

Now everyone's attention was on Bud, who looked as if he were on the verge of tears. He stared at Sonia, then at Geo, then at Luna. The overgrown teen then ran out of the cafeteria.

Sonia jumped out of her seat and knelt down next to Geo. "Geo, are you okay?"

Geo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he said. "Sonia, I'm so sorry about…" he trailed off, staring at her wet skirt.

Sonia flicked her hand in the air. "Ah, forget about it. It's just water; it'll dry off."

Geo, still clutching his stomach, got up and sat back in his seat as Sonia left to get some napkins to dry off. The attention then died off and the other students went back to eating and talking. "Hey, Luna. You didn't have to be so… I don't know, cruel. I mean, he looked as if he was going to – "

Luna glared at him. "Oh, shut up Geo. I just saved you from the worst beating you will ever have in your life."

_The worst beating I'll ever have? Hardly._ "Yeah… thanks."

Luna nodded, staring up at roof. Sonia soon came back all dry and they began eating once again. This time there was a silence between them, as if there was tension. Suddenly Luna groaned, cursing under her breath as she raked her nails through her long blond curls. "Crap… How could I be so stupid…?"

"Luna, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

Luna sighed, putting down her fork. "I suppose… I _was_ a little rough on Bud…"

Geo rolled his eyes. _'A little'? _

"Relax, Luna," Sonia said. "He's probably fine with it. Everyone has a little… breakdown like you did."

Geo coughed, looking in another direction._ I'm… not so sure about 'everyone'…_

"It's not just that, it's…" Luna groaned again. "My mom is a criminal defense lawyer. She protects those who are innocent and are accused on false charges. One day, Bud's dad was accused for the murder of a doctor."

Geo, Sonia, and Zack all gasped silently to themselves. They continued to stare at Luna, as if begging her to continue with her story.

"Really?" Sonia whispered. "M-murder? You're kidding!"

"Apparently, the main accusation was that the doctor messed up a prescription order or something, and Bud's dad got pissed. I don't exactly remember; my mom told me this when I was, like, 6 or something. Anyways, long story short, my mom got him off the hook and proved his innocence. By then, I was about 4, and then she learned that Bud's dad had a 4-year-old son. They set us up for a play date, and after that, we were pretty much best friends."

"Wow, I-I had no idea," Zack said. "I mean, I met you two when we were in grade 4, and I never knew you two had a background like that!"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, it's something alright. The point is, I _know_ him. I know why he does the things he does, how he thinks, how he _thinks_. Even though it doesn't seem like it, the oaf is really emotionally sensitive. You have absolutely no idea. Even if you tease him a little, he'll take it really personally and mope about it to himself for the rest of his life. And I was just so… stupid to just be like that to him, and I worry for him."

Geo's eyes widened. He was not only surprised to learn about how the two met, but how much Luna actually cares for Bud. When he had first met her, she struck him as the heartless spoiled girl who always gets what she wants and does whatever she wants, despite how other people may feel.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Luna," Sonia said in a reassuring tone. "If you just apologize later on, then I'm sure everything will be a-okay!"

"Yeah," Luna said, though seeming unconvinced. "Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

Meanwhile in the school gym, Bud was by himself playing basketball, practicing his shots. As he wiped sweat off his forehead, he ran up to the board from the right to do his signature lay-up – a shot that won him and his team plenty of games in the past. This time, however, he accidentally took an extra step and the ball whammed against the left of the backboard and missed the hoop.

Growling in frustration, he grabbed the bouncing basketball and threw it hard against the wall, the sound resonating throughout the large gym. As the sound began to cease, it was silent until Bud began to scream, "I'M SUCH A SCREW UP!"

Bud walked over to the bleachers and sat down, covering his red puffy face with his large hands. "Damn it… I'm so messed up…!" he grumbled to himself in between sobs. "All I've ever wanted was to impress Prez… even though we're best friends, I l-look up to her. I really do – I admire her in every way! How she… she…" He broke down again.

"You're upset."

Bud yelped in surprise, jumping off the bleachers, looking around for the source of the voice. There was nobody there. "Who's there?" he cried out.

"You're upset. I can tell," the voice said again. The voice was gruff and low. "I can… help you – help you prove your worth to this 'Prez'. No longer will people look down at you."

Bud shivered, his heart skipping beats. Who was this? And why can't he see the person? Was he hallucinating? "Who's there?" he cried out again.

" 'Who's there'? Is that what you're asking me?" the voice said, laughing.

Suddenly Bud's body began to feel warm – really warm. And that warmth turned into a scorching heat, as if he was being lit on fire. And then he realized: he _was_ being lit on fire! Screaming loudly as if his lungs were about to collapse, he felt his body doubling in size. Before he squeezed his eyes shut, he saw a faint image of the shape of a bull.

"Call me Taurus."

* * *

**A/N: No spoilers for next chapter, but it's kind of obvious that there will be a lot of action. So stay tuned. **

**Ahem… review? Pretty please? **


	11. Book I Chapter 10: Taurus Fire

**A/N: Thank you for tuning in for another chapter of A Fight For Tomorrow. This is… probably my longest chapter so far. A fight scene, fresh from the oven (or in this case, my keyboard)! I'm aware that my past fight scenes weren't as good as they could've been, and I've tried to make a remedy of that error with this chapter.**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 10: Taurus Fire**_

"_School is so boring!"_ Omega-Xis said to Geo telepathically. _"Why do you even come to this dump?"_

"_I need an education, Omega-Xis. Everyone on Earth needs that," _Geo replied, rolling his eyes. _"Otherwise, I wouldn't really get far in life. Besides, you don't like the extra shut eye?"_

"_You could always Virus Bust,"_ Omega-Xis said, ignoring the remark on his constant napping.

Geo couldn't tell if he was joking or not. _"Yeah… though that would be fun, I can't exactly make a living out of that, can't I?"_

"_Whatever, I'll never understand your race,"_ Omega-Xis snorted, causing Geo to laugh. It was still lunchtime, and Geo was walking to the library to scavenge around for a good book to read. He browsed through a couple books in the science section. Geo felt right at home in the library, memorizing the dewy decimal system.

"_Hmm, how about this book?"_ Geo lowered his Visualizer to see Omega-Xis hopping out of his Transer, pointing a claw to a history book on Aristotle. _"It looks like this guy's an astrologer. You're into that stuff, right?"_

Geo shook his head. _"Pft. Even if it does have to do with astrology, history can bite me. I'm more interested in… this!"_ He picked up a book, which was titled 'Evolution of Stars – The Life Cycle', showing the book cover to the alien.

He sat down at a nearby empty table and began to read. After a while of Geo reading and Omega-Xis fiddling around with his Transer, Geo was in the middle of reading a chapter on supernovas when he began to sweat. Not even bothering to wonder why he was sweating, he simply wiped it off and rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. Then he realized that everyone else was sweating, students also noticing about the rise of temperature.

"Geez, it's hot in here," Geo said to himself, stretching out the neck of his sweater. "And here, I thought it was autumn."

The temperature then rose to a scorching heat. It was so hot that Geo could swear that he saw a taint of red in his field of vision. Students then began complaining about it being so hot and how some of them were getting headaches. Geo huffed, grabbing his water bottle to quench his sudden thirst.

Geo then noticed a book on the shelf on fire. As he stood up, the wall to the left of him suddenly exploded.

"Holy crap!" Geo cried, covering his eyes from the smoke. He could hear the fire alarm blaring and teachers and students screaming. _What's going on?_ As he opened his eyes, the smoke has cleared out, revealing a large being releasing a large roar in front him. Behind was the wall he smashed through, little bits crumbling to the ground. He was the size of an elephant, perhaps bigger. With the red armour, he had the shape of a large bull. He had long curvy horns on each side of his head. He had a large red circular chest plate on him, a symbol of a bull just on top of his. Large flames burst out of his elbow pads, though not as intimidating as his huge fists. His fists were so great that they doubled the size of his head. Two spikes were placed on his kneepads, and his large red boots sunk into the carpeted floors. He stared at Geo for a few seconds with his glaring red eyes, puffing smoke out of his nostrils. Geo clenched his fists, preparing himself, before the large bull-like being quickly left, running back out from where he came.

"Omega-Xis," Geo began, "was that… an EM Wave Form?"

"Looks like it," Omega-Xis said, growling. "I think I recognize that guy… Taurus!"

Geo pursed his lips. "Another FM-ian?"

Omega-Xis nodded. "We have to be careful – that ignorant bull is not to be toyed with. You saw how easily he smashed that wall!"

_The wall…! _Geo then noticed a few students trapped under piles of large concrete, screaming out for help. Geo quickly ran to behind a bookshelf to make sure nobody saw him.

"Ready, Mega?"

" 'Mega'?" Omega-Xis repeated. "Why 'Mega'?"

"That's what my dad called you, right?"

Omega-Xis laughed. "Yeah, he did," he said. "Let's do this." As he said this, he transformed into a small green haze and flew into Geo's Transer, the Transer making a small beep as he entered. Geo raised the Transer high in the air.

"EM WAVE CHANGE! GEO STELAR! ON THE AIR!" The boy cried, green EM Waves enveloping him, transforming him into his EM Wave Form. The blue-clad warrior ran to the trapped students and gripped onto the large pieces of leftover wall. With great effort and strength, he raised the concrete into the air, just enough for the kids to slip out. He quickly let go, letting it slump back on the ground. The students with smoke and ash covered clothing stared at him, bewildered.

"W-who are you?" one of the students stammered, his voice trembling.

"I'm a friend. I –" Geo took a step towards them, but they immediately stepped back, staring at the strange character with a monster-like being on his left arm. Sighing, he said, "Look, you guys have to get out of the building. It's dangerous here." The students quickly nodded and hastily ran out of the room.

"I guess you could've handled that better," Omega-Xis quipped. "Now come on; we've got an FM-ian to take down."

"Let's see you try, huh?" Geo snapped at the alien attached on his left arm, who rolled his eyes. He dashed along the hallways, which were also lit on fire. The school alarm was blaring throughout the school, sprinklers spraying wildly. The electromagnetic matrix also ran into a couple of lone students trapped by fires. He quickly helped them and instructed them to leave the building, and continued to search for the wild Wave Form.

He was just outside the janitor's closet when he heard a girl's scream. Nodding to himself, he pushed through the entrance doors and entered the room, which was also ignited in fire. That was where he saw the bull-like Wave Form, releasing a loud roar at the sight of Geo. Behind him, noticed Geo, was Luna – trapped in a circle of flames!

"Luna!" cried Geo. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

The bull-like creature approached Geo, clenching his huge fists as Geo did the same. He spoke, "Omega-Xis. I knew that you would show up. Despite the hard shell you hide in, I knew that the second other people are in danger, you'd be there in seconds flat."

"Taurus," Omega-Xis growled. "You are truly despicable. Attacking a school full of human kids just to get the Andromeda Key? I can't believe you!"

"Please, call me Taurus Fire," the red armoured bull said. "And as for the Andromeda Key, I _will _be taking that from you. Peacefully or not."

Geo stared at the large beast. He could tell by the threat that he was itching for a fight. _Well, that's what he'll get._ Before Taurus Fire could make a move, Geo summoned a Battle Card. "Battle Card: Plus Cannon!"

The blast pushed Taurus Fire back a bit, his huge boots making a screeching noise as it left large marks on the wooden floor. The bull growled as Geo rushed towards him summoning a Wide Sword Battle Card, ready to strike. As Geo was no more than a few inches away from him, Taurus Fire quickly punched the boy on the head, knocking the boy down as his Long Sword dissolved into thin air. Geo growled as his face began to ache. _He can really land a punch!_ Before he could activate a Recovery Battle Card, Taurus Fire suddenly wrapped his large fist around Geo's head. His fists were so huge that Geo's head seemed as small as a basketball.

Geo muttered something into the armoured bull's fist as Taurus Fire threw him far across the room, Geo's body smashing through a number of walls and landing in a classroom on a desk. Now his entire body was thumping. _It's not everyday that I smash through walls… I thought that only happened in movies! _Geo was partly relieved that Taurus Fire had done so, as Luna was now safe from any violence that occurred between two. _Still, not so safe from the fires the stupid bull set around her… _"If I don't take this guy down fast, then not only is Luna endangered, but thousands of people!"

Omega-Xis snarled. "C'mon, Geo!"

Groaning and clutching his stomach, he slowly got up, only to see Taurus Fire storming through the holes in the walls that he created, charging towards him. The armoured bull was so large and heavy that it seemed as if the ground was shaking with each step he took.

"Battle Card: MadVulcan!" Geo cried, Omega-Xis morphing into a mini machine gun. Geo fired all the rounds the gun offered at the charging enemy. Though the bullets left a few dents in his armour, Taurus Fire continued to rage through the rooms, not staggering a bit.

"Alright, time for some more drastic measures," Geo said. "Battle Card: Jet Attack!" An invisible force suddenly sent the boy at the raging bull in immeasurable measures – the same attack that finished Cygnus Wing. The two then impacted. For a second, Geo felt as if his head was being crushed into a pulp as Taurus Fire's simply rammed into his attack, sending him flying back where he came from. He lied on the ground, groaning in pain as Taurus Fire approached him. The bull-like fighter raised his gigantic right fist, as if to finish the boy off.

Just as Taurus Fire's fist made contact with Geo, the teen quickly cried, "Battle Card: Invis!" With the activation of this Battle Card, the fist then went _through_ Geo's body, though not even hurting him. Taurus Fire's attack was so great that it made a hole in the ground. Geo quickly rolled to the side and stood up behind the teacher's desk.

"Battle Card: Recovery." Geo said, the Battle Card's effects healing his wounds. The soreness and stiffness slowly withered away. Bruises and dents in his armour were still visible, but they no longer hurt him. Nevertheless, he was getting tired. He had to think of something – fast.

Before he could even begin to strategize, Geo then found himself dodging countless blows thrown at him. He jumped onto a desk, firing with his Mega Buster. To no avail, however, Taurus Fire knocked the desk out of the way, making Geo lose his footing and fall onto the ground on his back. He quickly rolled out of the way to avoid Taurus Fire's pound on the ground. He activated a Sword Battle Card and attempted to land another attack. He managed to create a small tear in his right shoulder pad, but Taurus Fire quickly socked Geo in the stomach, flinging him back. Then, out of nowhere, Taurus Fire released waves of fire around him, igniting the entire classroom in flames. If Geo were in his human form, he would've had trouble breathing, because the smoke quickly enveloped the room. Then, the sprinklers went off, raining on the two of them and dissolving the fires. If Geo wasn't so dizzy from battle, he could've sworn that he saw Taurus Fire flinch to the contact with water, the flames bursting out from his elbows flickering a bit.

Then he realized he wasn't imagining things – Taurus Fire _was_ being weakened from the water! _"That's it, Omega-Xis!" _Geo telepathically said to Omega-Xis. _"He's weak against water!"_

"_I think you're onto something there, kid!" _replied Omega-Xis. _"Water gets rid of fire!_ _Which means…"_

"_The question is: how do we use this to our advantage?"_

"_I'm sure we have some water-based attacks in our arsenal, Geo. They'd prove really useful against him. C'mon, Geo!"_

Geo nodded, burning with a new confidence. Despite the struggle, Taurus managed to attack once again, charging at Geo at full force. Geo quickly moved out of the way, making Taurus Fire burst through the wall and into the hallway, where the sprinklers were also active, stumbling onto his steps. Geo jumped through the hole that was just created and into the hallway. Taurus Fire roared in frustration as the flames on his elbows ceased to flare, and gave Geo a deadly glare.

"Battle Card: Break Sabre!" Geo activated another offensive attack, a long and wide blade forming on his arm. He charged towards the bull and landed a slash. The attack was great enough that a big chunk from Taurus Fire's chest piece fell off and clattered on the ground.

That got the armoured bull enraged. With great strength, he landed an uppercut, sending Geo flying across the hallway. Geo landed on the ground, his head banging against the hard floor. Getting up, he quickly activated another Recovery Battle Card. As he felt fresh to fight once again, he realized that he only has one healing Battle Card left, and that he had to finish Taurus Fire quickly.

_Omega-Xis said I have water-based attacks… well I suppose this is the time to use them!_ "Battle Card: Wide Wave!" Geo felt a rush of water fill him, and released a wide wave of water towards Taurus Fire. The attack was so wide in width that it skimmed against the walls of the hallway, leaving Taurus Fire no way to evade it. The bull was then struck by the wave of water, damaging him greatly. The red colour on his armour was becoming a bit more faint. He was clearly close to his end.

Enraged and fueled by nothing but anger, Taurus Fire charged at Geo once more. He saw that it was all futile as the boy cried, "Battle Card: Aqua Blade!" A sword materialized on Geo's left arm. This sword, however, seemed as if water taking a normal blade's place. He rushed towards the already charging bull. As the two were no more than a few feet apart, Geo brought his water-fueled sword down.

Taurus Fire staggered back. His armour was now almost all shattered. The bull let out a loud roar, but this time, it was a roar in pain and frustration. Then, his body began emitting a light red, shining in every direction. Geo squeezed his eyes shut from the blinding light, as if the light would fry his eyes.

As he opened them, he saw, on the ground, Bud – unconscious. _No… it couldn't have been…!_ "Bud!" Above his body floated a bull-like alien, who Geo assumed was Taurus. "Taurus… you monster!" Geo seethed. "All this… just to get a damn key…!" He clenched his right fist and jumped towards the FM-ian, ready to deliver a punch. The FM-ian moved out of the way, causing Geo to stumble on his feat as he landed on the ground.

"It… matters no longer. It doesn't mater where I run, he'll find me," Taurus growled to himself. "I've failed my mission… it's all over for me!"

"What do you mean?" Omega-Xis snarled, but the FM-ian then released a light red light. After the light died down, there was no one but Bud.

"Bud…" Geo quickly ran towards the battered boy. Cuts and bruises were all over him. The first thing Geo did was get two fingers and checked for a pulse in the crook of Bud's neck. Thankfully, the beat existed, though it was slow. _I must've done a bit too much…_ He then remembered Luna, still in the janitor's closet. "Stay here," he said to the unconscious boy as he quickly ran across the hallway to room.

He then barged through the room, to see Luna still struggling in the sea of flames. "Luna!" He quickly activated a water-based Battle Card and aimed the attack at the ground. As the water came in contact with the fire, the flames instantly ceased and Luna was safe. "Don't worry – you're safe now."

The blonde girl stared at the blue armoured boy strangely. If he hadn't saved her, she would've felt suspicious about him, and she still was a bit. "I – thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Um…" Luna began. Geo could've sworn that her cheeks were turning a bit red, though he couldn't tell if it was from the heat or something else. "What is your name?"

"M-my name?" Geo repeated.

"Yes… you have a name, don't you?"

"I –" Geo was perplexed. He couldn't tell his real name – he knew that. If people knew who he was, then the FM-ians would eventually know, and that would greatly endanger those around him. He turned to walk out of the room. But just at the door, he turned slightly to her.

"Mega Man."

* * *

" 'Mega Man'? Really, Geo?" Omega-Xis laughed as Geo ran down the hallway back to Bud.

"Well, I don't know! I mean, your nickname is 'Mega'. You're an alien, and I'm a human. When we fuse, we're a… well I don't know!"

He then found Bud, still lying in the same spot, remaining unconscious. As he knelt down beside him, Geo realized that he couldn't just leave him for the ambulance to find him, as he may not make it.

"So Omega-Xis…" Geo said, "Have any ideas how we could heal him?"

"I dunno," Omega-Xis mumbled. "You're the hero here – think of something!"

Geo began pacing around for a few seconds, wondering how exactly he would heal Bud and wake him up.

"Looks like you need some help there, hero."

Geo spun around to the source of the voice, which happened to be the same girl with the guitar he encountered the other night. "You!" he cried, raising his Mega Buster. He stood in front of Bud's body, blocking him from her. "What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged. "It looks like you need some help. Well, I can heal him."

"You… can…?" Geo shook his head. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

The girl giggled. "You don't. You just have to." Her face then turned serious. "Trust me; I want to help him as much as you do."

"_Don't do it, Geo,"_ said Omega-Xis.

Geo gritted his teeth. He realized that he didn't exactly know how he'd heal him, but this girl certainly did. Slowly, he lowered his Mega Buster and stepped aside.

The girl smiled and nodded. She then began to strum lightly on her guitar, and that familiar feeling of peace settled in Geo once again. He began to stare at her in awe as she also began to hum a tune. After her little ballad, which lasted for a bit more than a minute, she stopped and grinned. "Done."

Geo raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You mean that's it? What was that – " He was cut off when the girl motioned towards Bud, who was suddenly recovered from his wounds.

"Holy…! How did you…?" Geo sputtered. He knelt down beside the boy and checked his pulse, which he found was beating in a normal rate. It was like a miracle. It was a miracle. "Who are you?" He turned to the girl, who had suddenly disappeared. "She left…"

"Who is that girl?" Omega-Xis growled to himself in a suspicious tone.

Geo continued to kneel by Bud for the following minutes, hearing nothing but the blaring alarms and feeling nothing but water splashing on his armour. Then, almost miraculously, Bud's eyes slowly opened. "W-where am I?" he mumbled lowly. "What happened…?"

"Bud! Oh, thank GOD!" Geo cried, relieved. "You're okay, don't worry."

Bud looked at his surroundings, at the dissolving fires and at the damaged school. "No… no this is my fault!" he suddenly cried, jumping up onto his feet.

"No! Bud it isn't!" Geo cried back, exasperated.

"It is! It is, I remember! That… alien guy… it talked to me. It… I…" Bud stumbled on his words, tears streaming down his face – hot in guilt.

"Bud, listen to me!" Geo said, grabbing Bud's shoulders.

"I've… I've hurt thousands of people, maybe even…"

"Listen to me!"

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"G – er – Mega Man!" Geo then groaned. _This super hero thing is gonna be hard to get used to… _"Listen to me, Bud. You didn't choose to do whatever you did. You were _possessed_ – possessed by an evil alien. Whatever happened… wasn't your fault!"

"No…"

"Yes."

"No…!"

"Yes!"

"NO! Everything is my fault!" Bud cried, punching his fist against the wall, his back turned against Geo. "Prez… Luna… all I've ever wanted to do is impress her – no, not just impress her – to have her appreciate me!"

"She _does _appreciate you, Bud! Even after what happened in the cafeteria today: you have no idea how worried she was for you. She understands you, and she cares for you."

"H-how do you know Luna…? Let alone what happened in the cafeteria?"

"I – " _Dammit, I'm an idiot. Super hero rule #1: don't leave any tracks to help people realize your secret identity._ "I… was in the neighbourhood." _Geez, now I'm turning into Omega-Xis…_

"The point is: this isn't your fault. And also, nobody, _nobody_, knows about your role in this. And nobody will ever know, as long as you don't tell them. If you tell people, tell them that you were possessed, and then the police will forget all about the 'possessed' part and arrest you. I know that I am telling you to lie – which I know is hard, especially for you – but if people think you're a criminal, do you know how much it will hurt your family, hurt Luna?"

Bud was silent. The two stood there for the following few minutes. Then, Bud slowly nodded. "Yeah… you're right," he said.

"Thank you. Realize that I'm telling you this for your sake," Geo said reassuringly.

"Yeah, thanks, er, Mega Man," Bud said. "Yeah… that wasn't me. I guess I knew all along that I didn't know what I was doing."

"Yeah." Then, Geo laughed. "It must be nice."

Bud raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. Geo felt beat after such the long day. The boy walked over to a locker and slumped down next to it, letting the water rain over him and run down his armour. He raked his nails through his soaked hair. "To know who you really are."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… I'm not so sure how I did there. I wasn't so sure about the fight scene, let alone the rest of the chapter! That's why I really need your reviews and corrections, and know that I will most likely edit this chapter in the near future before I upload the next. **

**And as for the mystery girl's healing ability, let me put it this way: music heals; and in this case, literally. **

**Until next time!**


	12. Book I Chapter 11: That Mystery Girl

**A/N: Thank you for tuning in for my latest installment for The Fight For Tomorrow. **

**One thing to note about the reviews that you guys are leaving me: with few exceptions, some of your reviews are really vague. Some are telling me to be more creative, to have more detail, etc. And that's great, but it'd be even greater if you would leave an example, say, a quote from the chapter that you are reviewing, and state your problem with it. If you have nothing much to say and you think that there isn't a single problem with it, then say that. I don't want to seem forceful or anything; it's just that I'm really hoping to improve as a writer and I want to make sure that this story is going in the right direction. **

**As you may know, there is GeoXSonia in this fic, and this chapter will be the first to really delve into the beginning of that relationship.**

**Anyways, enough rambling, and enjoy the longest chapter I've ever written!**

* * *

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 11: That Mystery Girl**_

Luckily, no one was severely harmed from Taurus Fire's attack, but the same could not be said for the school building itself. The school was, of course, closed down because of the attack, and would continue to be so for the following few weeks, which of course led into winter break. Though Geo knew he shouldn't feel the way he did, he could not help but feel relieved; homework as piling up quickly and though he was more used to the people around him now, he still appreciated the quiet time. _So this is what it feels like for students when school closes down…_

His mother quickly called him on his Transer, exclaiming how worried she was about the accident at school and how worried she was. After 5 minutes of reassuring her, she finally calmed down and told him to enjoy the rest of the day.

A satisfied and content grin formed on Geo's face as he sped along the Wave Road, deleting viruses in a carefree way. He began jumping rooftop to rooftop, feeling the excitement and exhilaration in every single step. As he landed on the roof of his school, with perfect balance no less, he couldn't help but observe how… invincible he felt when he would go out for his daily Virus Busting session. He loved it.

* * *

Suddenly, everything flashed before his eyes. Before he knew what was going on, he no longer found himself mid-air, bolting along the Wave Roads of Echo Ridge, but in a white void, with nothing in sight. He also found himself in his human form, in his human clothes.

"What's going on?" he muttered to himself. "How… what…?"

"Geo Stelar."

Geo spun around to see a green alien, staring at him with his blood-red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, tensing a bit.

"I am King Cepheus, lord and sovereign of the FM-ian race."

"King…Cepheus…!" _Geo shot him a venomous glare. He's the one who wants to take over Earth. He's the one who led the attack on my dad, the one behind all the pain I've been through._

The FM-ian lord nodded. "I am going to make this short, human. I understand that you've taken down two of my men. Do understand that you have my full respect for that, as it is something so many have failed to do. However, you cannot win. We FM-ians have you outnumbered, and you do not stand the slightest chance against us. Surrender the Andromeda Key now, and save Earth from a much more… painful destruction."

_This guy… thinks too highly of himself._ "Over my dead body, Cepheus! There is no way I will practically hand Earth over to you. If you want it, you're gonna have to fight for it!" Geo exclaimed.

King Cepheus shook his head. "As expected. Pity," he said, "I was planning to offer you a position under my wing if you simply gave in. No matter. I will take my leave." With that, the alien turned around and began walking away down the endless road.

Geo was confused. "W-what? That's it? We're not fighting?"

King Cepheus halted. A sly and evil smirk formed on his face. "Oh… I'm not the one you will be fighting."

* * *

Geo finally found himself back in reality, still cruising along the Wave Roads. Right as he was mid-air, shots suddenly came flying out of nowhere and pelted him, causing him to cry out and fall onto a nearby Wave Road on his back.

_Thank God there was a Wave Road where I landed, otherwise… _His thoughts trailed off as he stared at the ground far below him, shuddering a bit. He looked up at the Wave Road above him, seeing an armoured person staring down at him. He wore a black helmet that went down to the base of his nose, a green spike on the top of the helmet with a red ring around it. Red eyes glared at Geo, sending shivers up his spine. Both his dark green shoulder pads and elbow pads also had spikes on them. The rest of his armour was painted in a variety of light brown and dark green.

"What the heck…? Is that an FM-ian?" Geo growled, jumping back up on his unsteady feet and forming his usual battle stance.

"L-looks like it," Omega-Xis said, growling. "I don't recognize him, so we'd have to be extra careful."

"Aren't we always?" Geo stared at the Wave Form as he jumped down and landed in front of him. "Who are you?"  
"I am Jammer No. 23," the armoured Wave Form replied in a monotone voice.

"Wait, there's more of you?" Omega-Xis snarled.

As if on cue, another Jammer came out of nowhere and stood on the opposite side from the other Jammer, surrounding Geo. This Jammer was completely identical to the other. Suddenly, more and more kept flooding in, and before Geo knew it, there were dozens of Jammers surrounding him, causing his lips to tremble.

"Holy crap!" Geo exclaimed, grinding his teeth and clenching his shaky fists. "How… you can't be FM-ians! What are you?"

One of the Jammers spoke, "once regular humans, we were chosen by the almighty King Cepheus to fulfill his task; to extract the Andromeda Key."

"Kid," Omega-Xis said, "These guys, Jammers, were possessed by viruses instead of actual FM-ians."

_That's why there are so many._ "King Cepheus, you bastard," Geo seethed quietly to himself. "Well, you can't have it! If you want the Andromeda Key, then come at me!"

If he knew what came next, Geo probably wouldn't have spoken so confidently. The Jammers completely overwhelmed him in terms of quantity, landing hard punches and pelting them with their machine guns. They all crowded around him, assaulting him either one by one or all at once – Geo couldn't tell. When he tried to attack a Jammer, the Jammer behind him would always interrupt his move. Cursing and clearly frustrated, he quickly activated a GreatAx Battle Card and did a 360-degree slash, striking the Jammers that had circled around him. Before they could get up and the others could attack him, Geo quickly jumped off the Wave Road and landed on the rooftop of an apartment building, staggering to find his balance. He was bruised, cut, and swollen. Geo hastily activated a Recovery Battle Card to heal his wounds.

All the Jammers proceeded to jump onto the building that Geo was on. Luckily, he chose a battle area that was wide and had a lot of space, rather than the narrow Wave Road. Nevertheless, there were a lot of Jammers, and Geo hasn't even taken one down yet.

"Shock Note!"

Shocked, Geo jumped as he saw a musical note shoot from behind him and hit one of the Jammers, causing him to cry out. Geo turned around to see the girl who had healed Bud, her position showing she had strummed on her guitar. She was standing right on the ledge of the building, as if a single misstep would lead to her very death.

"Need a hand?" the girl cried out.

Geo stared at her. Who was this girl? Was she an ally or an enemy? She was clearly a human fused with a FM-ian, but she strangely seemed to want to help Geo. As he noticed the Jammers charging towards them, he realized that he would have to question her later and let her aide him.

And he was glad he did, for she was quite the remarkable fighter herself. As he fired with his Mega Buster, he couldn't help but observe how different her fighting style was compared to his and anyone else's. It seemed that her signature moves consisted of her strumming hard strokes on her guitar, which released high frequency EM Waves, some in the shape of a musical note. The girl was quick on not only attacks, but at dodging as well, proving her very agile.

He was so distracted that two Jammers had taken the initiative to move up to him and sock him hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. "ElecSword!" he cried out, activating a Battle Card to quickly counter. His left arm transformed into a blade with an electric aura. He quickly swiped at the two Jammers, landing a critical slash. Because the sword was charged with electric energy, the attack left them paralyzed, leaving them like sitting ducks. Before they could escape paralysis, he hastily deleted them with a Break Sabre attack. Geo noticed that though there were a lot of them, they were rather weak compared to Taurus Fire or Cygnus Wing. He reasoned that comes from the factor that viruses rather than actual FM-ians possessed them.

Geo then noticed that the remaining Jammers, around a dozen left, circled around him and the girl, and they were standing back to back. He knew that they had to make a move quickly; otherwise they'd be overwhelmed. And that's what they did.

"Battle Card: Wide Wave!" Geo released a large in width water-based attack, crashing into multiple Jammers. The water pressure was so large that their armour crushed, and eventually they vanished into thin air.

"Quick Strings!" the girl cried out, as large strings came out of her aqua marine coloured guitar, wrapping around remaining Jammers, cracking their armour. The strings then broke and before the Jammers could counter, she strummed a bunch of chords on her guitar, releasing multiple deadly musical notes, which lead to the Jammers' deletion.

Finally, it was only Geo and the girl left on the rooftop. Geo then began to wonder what happened to the human bodies of the Jammers. Did they… actually kill them? Omega-Xis must have noticed what was on his mind, as he said, "Don't worry, Geo. It's different for Jammers than Wave Forms. Their bodies will be found on the exact spot they were possessed, wherever they came from."

"And I'm sure we didn't actually kill them," the girl spoke, adding on to Omega-Xis' point. "It's supposedly much harder to literally kill an EM infused human –"

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled, her green eyes staring into his through her blue visor. "You can call me Harp Note," she said. "Everyone needs an alias, you should know that, 'Mega Man'."

Geo raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How do you know…?"

"Oh, please," the girl cut him off, giggling. "After that little stunt today, everyone knows about the mysterious 'blue bomber'. You're the new hot topic!"

_Are you serious…? But the only people I told that name to was Bud and Luna… _Then he realized that the police must have questioned the two, and that they probably told them about the blue warrior's heroic acts.

"I… you… I remember you helped me," he began.

"You 'remember'? Well, no duh; it was like a couple hours ago!"

The two then found themselves jumping onto a nearby Wave Road and walking together.

"That's not the point," Geo said. "Why did you help me? Isn't your, you know, alien partner, an FM-ian, ally of King Cepheus?"

The girl shrugged. "Well, the thing is –"

Her sentence was cut short as out of nowhere, a fire blast hit her from the back, causing her to cry out. Geo looked at the source of the attack, and saw that it was a fire-based Virus. _How could I have been so stupid to let my guard down…! _"Crap!" He then saw that the girl was also caught off guard, and that she slipped off the Wave Road and was plummeting towards the ground. They were really high up, and the impact on the ground would be fatal. Geo ignored the virus and jumped off the Wave Road, trying to catch her.

"Hey… Harp Note!" Geo cried out, extending his hand. She stopped shrieking and noticed him. She also extended her hand, trying to catch his.

"_Kid, what are you doing?"_ Omega-Xis snarled at him telepathically.

"_Mega, she isn't an enemy! You saw how she helped us defeat those Jammers!" _

"_It doesn't matter; she's an FM-ian Wave Form! She's a threat!"_

Geo decided to put a stop in their telepathic debate, and focused on trying to save the girl. Enemy or not, he couldn't let someone die like this. The good thing was: they were headed towards the local trails, so nobody probably noticed them falling from the sky. The bad thing was: _we're falling from the sky! _Pushing away any thoughts of fear or doubt, he continued to hurl towards the ground, trying to grab her hand.

"_Even if we do catch her," _began Omega-Xis, _"how would _we_ survive? This is just freaking suicide!"_

"_I've got a plan, Mega! Have ye a little faith!"_

Stretching out as if his arm would rip right out of its socket, he finally grasped her hand. She gripped onto him for dear life as her eyes stared into his, literally screaming, 'save me!' If Geo had to guess, if he didn't do anything in the following eight seconds, the two would… _Ack! No time to even think about it!_

"Battle Card: Barrier!" Geo cried out, activating his defensive Battle Card.

_Please… make it…!_

* * *

"Kid, wake up."

Geo's eyes slowly moved to sound of Omega-Xis' gruff voice. He found himself in his human form, his clothes covered in dirt. As he opened his eyes, he felt a rain drop fall into his eye, causing him to jerk slightly.

"Wow, and you call _me_ a heavy sleeper," Omega-Xis said, stifling a laugh.

"Mega… what happened…?" Geo groaned, ignoring Omega-Xis' joke.

"It looks like your little plan worked," Omega-Xis' voice said from Geo's Transer. "The Barrier you activated took the damage of the fall, and so as you see: we're not dead."

Geo rolled his eyes at the alien's nonchalant tone. He stared up, the large evergreen trees blocking most of the dark blue sky. Confused about the sudden rainfall, he opened his Transer, which read: 6:27 PM.

_Woah… we've been unconscious for about half an hour…!_ Geo then remembered: the girl! Scrambling trying to get up, he slumped back down on the dirt at the sudden sharp ache in his head. Grumbling, he slowly stood him, his shoes sinking into the dirt, which was slowly turning into wet and sloppy mud. He finally saw someone with her back to him, laying on the ground not too far away from him, a girl with redish-purple hair and a pink hoodie, which was also wet and parts were splotched in dirt. The girl looked way too familiar, but Geo continued to walk over to her. As he turned over to her and studied her face, his heart raced.

"S-Sonia…?" Geo shook his head; he must've been imagining things. He was just dizzy and tired, he reasoned. Geo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly opened them, and sure enough, the girl lying in front of him still remained to be the quirky musician. "How is that possible…?" He then noticed, lying next to a bush, was her guitar, the yellow colour smudged and covered in mud. Sure enough, it looked like her signature guitar in advertisements, which he had seen in curiosity in the teen girl's music career.

"Kid." Omega-Xis said, hopping out of Geo's Transer. "Hand that guitar over to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Geo shrugged as he slipped on his Visualizer, the blue alien appearing in front of him. He picked up the neck of it and handed the guitar to Omega-Xis. As he looked at the guitar through his green lenses, he realized _why_ Omega-Xis wanted to hold it.

What Omega-Xis did next was almost unexpected: he began whipping the air with the guitar; not caring if accidently hit a tree with it.

"Mega, what the hell are you doing?"

"C'mon, you stupid FM-ian! I know you're hiding in there, so show yourself!" Omega-Xis growled. Geo would've laughed if he didn't see an alien fall out of the hole of the guitar.

The alien was so strangely shaped it was hard to define. It took the shape of a light blue harp, about half the size of Omega-Xis himself. Purple flames lit, despite the rain, at what looked like its ears. It glared at Omega-Xis, her large yellow eyes holding green pupils. Omega-Xis looked as if he were to puke.

"Well, if it isn't the rebel himself," the harp spoke, holding a feminine voice.

"No way," Omega-Xis growled, taking a step back. "L-Lyra?"

Geo was confused. Had the two known each other from before?

"Yeah, Meggers, it's me. Surprised?" Lyra grumbled. Geo almost broke down laughing at Omega-Xis' other nickname, but didn't after the blue hound sent him a deadly glare which read. The female harp turned to Geo. "Geo, is it? I'm surprised you can even live with this guy. Isn't he just such a pain sometimes?"

Geo was startled. "How do you know my name?"

Lyra nodded towards Sonia's unconscious body. "She's told me about you."

_She's… talked to you about me…?_

The light blue harp floated over to her body, and after looking over her body, she nodded. "Sonia's alright, she just needs to lie down." After looking at the strange look on Geo's face, she said, "Somewhere other than here."

* * *

Lyra told Geo that Sonia lived quite far away, and that she had to take the bus to school, so Geo had to bring her to his house because it was the quicker route. After Geo EM Wave Changed with Omega-Xis, he was forced to carry her to his house running across the Wave Road. If he had carried her in his human form and on the streets on Echo Ridge, people would grow suspicious, possibly assuming the worst of what transpired between the two. Overall, he felt a little giddy at carrying a girl in such a way.

He slipped through the window of his room, being careful to not bump her head. As he entered his dark room, he put her lying on his bed. He defused with Omega-Xis, who then went off to question Lyra. He set down her ruined guitar to the side of the bed. Geo was about to go to the washroom to grab a towel for the two of them, but first he stared at Sonia's sleeping form. Her chest made small rises and falls, steady breathing coming out of her slightly opened mouth. He had known her for her quirkiness and her usual joking and active manner, and it was strange to see her look so… peaceful. Despite her clothes being soaked and slightly covered in mud, she still looked ever so content. _She looks so…_

Geo shrugged his thoughts off as he proceeded grab his usual lounging clothes: a white t-shirt and sweat pants, and walked into the washroom, closing the door behind him.

Geo must've been taken a longer time drying off than he had expected, because when he opened the door, Sonia was no longer lying in his bed. "Wha…? Where –" Geo's sentence was cut short after a sudden blow to his head, causing him to fall down to the ground. Dizzy and seeing stars, he looked up to see Sonia dropping a large book she hit him with, her face turning deep red.

"Oh my God! Geo?" she cried. "Crap, I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh… you're awake…" Geo said lamely, rubbing the side of his head.

"Holy… I thought I was being abducted by some creep or something," Sonia began. She eyed him. "That's not what your doing, right?" Geo snorted, staring at her with an eyebrow raised, his eyes saying, 'really?'

"Why… how did I get here?"

Geo slowly got up, motioning her to follow him to his window, which she did. Saying no words, he took off his Visualizer and handed it to her. Confused, she took them and put them on, and as Geo predicted, her eyes flashed in wonder as she saw the EM Waves in the late evening sky. She stared at him, bewildered. He smiled.

"You're secret's safe with me, Harp Note."

* * *

"So Lyra," Omega-Xis began. The two aliens were floating on top of the rooftop, still feeling privacy since no human could see them. "When… how…?"

Lyra smiled. "Well, you know my story: I was always against Cepheus' views. And when they talked about taking over Earth, the planet with one of the highest populations in the universe, I just thought: that was it."

"And you left," Omega-Xis murmured.

Lyra nodded. "I'm sure you of all EM Beings understand why, Meggers."

Omega-Xis made a face. "You know how I hate that name, you out of tune harp," he growled, causing the harp shaped FM-ian to laugh. "You've been calling me that ever since our childhood."

"Yes," Lyra continued to chuckle. "Yes I did."

* * *

"So would you like anything to drink?" Geo asked as he opened the cupboard. Sonia sat on the couch after Geo turned on the fireplace. It was cold night. Hope was out doing grocery shopping. "Um, we have water, coffee –" He stopped. "You probably wouldn't want coffee this late. Uh, we have tea, like, chamomile, ginger, lemon, lemon ginger…"

He stopped talking, staring back at Sonia, who looked like she was on the verge of giggling. "I'll have chamomile."

Geo nodded. "Right." He hastily got two cups and filled up the cups with boiled water. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to put in the teabag first. _What's wrong with me…?_ Shaking his head, he quickly put the teabags in, trying not to displace the water and scald his hands. He hastily brought it over to the couch and handed it over to the girl, who thanked him and took a sip. He sat on the opposite end of the couch.

A long silence ensued afterwards, and to break the tension, Geo spoke, "How did you meet Lyra?"

Sonia pursed her lips. "Well, it was a couple of weeks before I came to Echo Ridge High. I was alone in my room, writing a song. I thought the song had potential, so I went to my home studio. I was about to record when suddenly my computers, they, like, exploded. I was so scared that I was about to call the police or the fire department or something, when suddenly a voice told me that it was a virus outbreak, and that 'we' could stop it. I couldn't see who was saying these words, and I thought I was going insane. But then, I realized how important the song was, and so I had to take my chances."

Geo's eyes bulged out. _You'd go that far… for a song…?_

"And I'm pretty sure you could guess how the rest went. After that, I was finally able to see her, and literally screamed. But something inside me told me she didn't mean harm, and she told me about who she was and where she came from."

"She's told you about Cepheus?" Geo asked. Sonia nodded. Geo nodded back, but something bothered him. _Wait, she was able to see her after their first EM Wave Change? Then why do I still have to use my Visualizer with Mega?_

Another silence followed. This time, Sonia was the one who broke it. "I've never asked you, what's that you always wear?" she asked, pointing at the Star Pendant that Geo wore every second of the day.

Geo stared at it, holding it in his hand. He could see his blurry reflection on it. Memories washed his mind like a raging sea during a storm. Memories – painful memories. "My dad gave it to me."

"It looks nice," Sonia said. "Where did he get it?"

Geo cringed. He struggled to answer when suddenly; he could hear the door to the house unlocking. He saw his mother walk in the door with bags full of groceries. Geo silently let out a sigh of relief; glad that he had escaped the corner he was sent to.

"Geo, I'm home!" Hope called out. She entered the living room where she noticed Sonia. "Oh, hello!"

"Um, hi… Mrs. Stelar," Sonia said shyly. Geo stared at her, confused about her sudden shyness. She was never shy about meeting new people, so why was she now?

"Hey mom. Uh, this Sonia, Sonia this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you," Sonia said, her uncomfortable tone remaining in her voice. "Anyways, it's getting late, and I should be getting home. I'll see ya' around, Geo." With that, they waved each other goodbye as she silently called Lyra and left the house.

Hope turned to Geo. "She's a cute girl. Classmate?"

Geo blushed at the 'cute' part. "Yeah."

Hope smiled as she began to put the food in the fridge. "Well, I'm glad that you're making friends."

"Yeah…"

* * *

The two did their regular routine, eat dinner and watch some tv. But as Geo was about to turn on the television, Hope stopped him. "Geo," she said. "There's something I have to talk to you about."

The two sat down on the couch. Hope seemed as if she was looking for the right words to say, and so Geo began to get worried. Then, she finally spoke. "Geo, it's been four years since… _that _happened to your dad."

Geo winced. Already, he didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking. I know what you've been going through for the past four years; I've been going through the same." Tears began to well up in the woman's chestnut coloured eyes. "It's not easy to be pulled away from someone you love so much. It's hard, and I get it. For the past four years, I've been denying the very thought that he was dead. I had to, for our sake. I literally wanted to _die_ every time I thought of something like that. It seemed almost impossible, that something so precious could be taken away from our lives. But now, I realize that that's the one thing that's pulling us down from moving on with our lives. We have to accept it, Son: he's gone."

Geo felt his heart stop. Was what he was hearing true? His own mother - giving up all hope for his dad. "Mom…" he seethed, his lips trembling. "How could you say that...?"

"Geo, I'm sorry. We're holding a funeral next week. It's time to move on –"

"A 'funeral'?" Geo gasped. He felt the colour in his face drain. He knew he couldn't go through that - an hour or so of people saying eulogies about his supposedly dead father, even when he knew the truth.

He frowned. Then again, did he know the truth? All he knew was that Omega-Xis attempted to transform him into a Wave Form, and he's currently floating around in space. Anything could have happened to him; he could have been killed by someone as bad as Cepheus, for example. The transformation could have failed, for all he knew - it was never safe for a human to be exposed to Z Waves. He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut as if to prevent any tears to fall. _What am I saying? Of course he's alive! I can't lose hope and think that he's dead. If I could survive the exposure to Z Waves, then he sure as hell can. _

"No!" Geo's tone rose as he stood up. This time, he could stop the hot tears streaming down his face. This wasn't the first time Hope has seen him so vulnerable, and it will certainly won't be the last. " We can't have a funeral, because... Dad… he's still alive! He's still out there, and he's fighting through hell to come back!"

"H-how," began Hope through sobs and hiccups, "How could you be so... sure? Geo, Son, please stop and think about. The more you deny it, the more it hurts. Please, don't put yourself through it."

Geo looked down to his feet. _I... already have._ Hope slowly walked over to her son, and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, understand that we will be okay. I will never leave you -"

"Damn it, Mom! Damn it! Out of all people…!" Geo broke away from her embrace. He knew he shouldn't have pushed away from her in such a way, and though he felt sorry about it, he tried his best to keep a harsh look in his eyes, which only served to make her cry even more. He stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room, letting his tears flow freely. Omega-Xis was already in his room, apparently having heard everything. He attempted to comfort the boy, but the teen ignored him, burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Got all that in? Good God, I really stuffed a lot in this chapter. **

**Anyways, about Omega-Xis and Lyra's background, that will be revealed, in case you were wondering.  
**

**I swear, I ripped through this chapter like that, and I'm positive that there's a mistake in it, whether it be grammatical or not. So any correction would be greatly appreciated. **

**Update December 10 2012: Fixed some typos (e.g. I've misspelled Wide Wave, and accidentally called it Wide Attack. Thank you Ultimate Black Ace for that correction). Fixed a tense problem (Thank AeolusShadowX). Also added more detail in scenes.  
**


	13. Book I Chapter 12: RunaWay

**A/N: Has it been a while? Yes, it has, and I apologize for the delay, especially after such a consistent pace of updating for the last chapters. There won't be any action in this chapter, but rather a lot of drama and emotion. In addition, this is the last chapter for Book I, and we'll be moving on to the next arc next chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**xxxmega123xxx: True, Sonia usually does leave after the fight, but Geo was unsure about if he had actually KILLED someone (the Jammers). Sonia stayed to reassure him he didn't. And as for your strict reviews, I absolutely welcome them. The whole point of me being on is to become a better writer, and that means accepting any harsh criticism. **

**Before you question me about the title of this chapter, let me tell you that the writing of it was partly inspired by a song by one of my all time favourite bands, Zebrahead. If you want the listen to the song that partly inspired the writing of this, most notably the second half of the chapter, listen to the song "RunaWay". **

_**Book I: It's Been Four Years**_

_**Chapter 12: RunaWay**_

* * *

As he stepped out of the car, Geo flinched as raindrops fell into his eyes, the drop stinging the insides. As he slowly reopened them, he saw, before him, a broken church. It was not at all big in size, and it did not look like the kind of church a couple would want to marry in. The paint on the soaked wood on the sides of the building was slowly withering away, in addition to the noticeable graffiti on them. The air around it had a certain feeling of death.

Geo bit his lip and cursed to himself bitterly. _How appropriate._

"Come, son," Hope, who was dressed in a black dress and a hat, said as she stepped out of the car. "It's wet out here. Let's go inside."

_Inside…_ Geo's hand unconsciously crept up to the Star Pendant dangling on his neck. He would rather stand out in the pouring rain, ruining the expensive suit his mother had bought him, than to walk in the broken church, listening to eulogies about his father, people banishing him from the world of the living. Slowly nodding, he ignored his mother's outreach for his hand and walked into the church. He ignored Hope's shriveled up sigh and mutter of his name.

As he stepped inside, he was quickly enveloped by the typical warm smell one would expect from an old church. Church had always had a cool and dark feeling for Geo; it was quite unsettling for him. It was probably due to the fact that him and his mother are not religious and they would never attend the masses, but this building especially would send shivers up Geo's spine.

_Dad…_ Geo gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. Already, he felt as if he were to break down. _Oh Lord, why?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, which Geo assumed was his mother's. He shrugged it off. Geo felt awful for treating his mother like this, and knows she is in just a fragile state as he is, but can't help but feel angry – angry for her giving up hope on his father. Her husband. _Still, I can't blame her._

Geo opened his eyes. He was standing on red carpet, with dark ash stains in it. There were about 8 rows of cheaply made wooden benches, and a brown altar that looked like it may have been gold-coloured years ago. From what he's heard about funerals, most would have caskets holding the person's body next to the altar. He began to wonder why there wasn't, and after not much thought, Geo hissed, cursing silently once again even though he stood on holy ground.

People in black suits and dresses also began entering the church. Geo recognized most of them as Kelvin's co-workers at AMAKEN, and others Geo has never even met before. Kelvin was, after all, a very likable man with many peers.

Geo and Hope then walked down to the first row and sat down. After a while, Hope began sniffling and hastily took out a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. Geo bit his lip hard enough that it would begin to bleed. No matter what, he told himself the night before; he had to stay in control. _Dad… he wouldn't want me crying. He would want me to be strong._ Geo clenched his fist and nodded to himself.

"Aaron," Hope said suddenly, causing Geo to turn his head around. Sure enough, the large man stood right there. "Oh Aaron." She stood up and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Hope," Aaron began, his lips quivering. "I…I…" He clearly was lost for words.

"I know," Hope said, sighing as she pulled away. Geo groaned as he stood up to hug his father's best friend.

"It's okay, Geo. I'm here for you," Aaron said, still managing to smile a little as he pulled away. "I'm here for both of you. Remember that."

"We know," Hope replied. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

Aaron nodded as he sat next to Hope by the rear of the bench. Afterwards, people continued to walk up to him and Hope, each trying their best to comfort them. The only things on Geo's mind were his father, and the fact that the look on Hope's face was heartbreaking. Finally, the priest introduced himself to the two, shaking each of their hands. Apparently, from hearing Hope's and another person's conversation, they had paid quite a bit of money for this priest.

It made Geo want to puke.

Soon after, people began to settle down and the priest began his sermon. Time went by forever for Geo. Each and every damn second, the pain in his stomach sharpened. He was too lost in the thoughts in his own head, and all the words spoken by the priest and eulogy delivers came out muffled to Geo. He could barely even hear the sniffling and crying in the church.

_He's dead._

_He isn't dead!_

Geo's lips trembled.

Finally, Hope stood up and walked to the altar. Unlike many of the people who have spoken before her, a sheet of what she was going to say is not in her hands. Geo's eyes widened. He didn't know that his mom was planning to say something!

As Hope stood up at the altar, Geo had noticed how dry her faced was from the constant crying, and her mascara had been smeared from her tears. Hope stood there, for what seemed like hours, simply staring at the audience, who were patiently waiting for her words to be spoken.

"Kelvin Stelar," her voice barely squeaked. She shook her head and cleared her voice. "I'm sorry." She coughed, and then continued. "Kelvin Stelar, my soulmate, my husband."

_He's dead._

_He's not dead!_

"He… he changed my life," Hope said. "I knew he would, from the day I met him. The way his eyes stared into mine, the way my heart quickened. He is the greatest man I have ever known, and ever will know."

_No… no… no…_

"His words always had a sincere meaning, even if he is just joking around," Hope continued with the same bittersweet chuckle she had for the entire day. "Kelvin Stelar was always there for everyone, no matter what time of day, no matter the situation. He was always there."

_He's dead._

"And – " Hope then was cut off by her tears, and she began to hiccup. "I'm sorry."

_He's dead._

"I don't want to make this harder than it is. This is possibly the moment I've feared the most ever since he came home that one night – that night when he told Geo and me he was going on a space expedition. Even though I knew this was something a man as experienced as he was is used to, I couldn't help but feel worried. I mean, 'FM-ians'? It was too much, but I knew he wanted to change the world, and when his mind was set, there was no chance of anyone stopping him."

_He's dead._

_He…_

"This," Hope then began to bawl, "is the hardest thing I've ever done. Now I know how much it hurts to let go of one of the people you love most, how hard it is to accept that –"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Geo exclaimed loudly as he shot up from his seat. His face burned as he noticed all the eyes in the church on him, but he didn't care. His lips were quivering, his legs were shaking, and his nails were sunk deep into his palm as his hands formed fists.

"G-Geo…" Hope whispered.

"Geo," Aaron stood up from his seat to grab his arm, but the teenager yanked away from the man's hand as if it were poison.

"He's not dead." Geo growled once more as he turned his heels and ran out of the church as fast as he could. No one followed him.

* * *

The heavy rain has, thankfully for Geo's now soaked and ruined tuxedo, regressed to a light shower. For 15 minutes after Geo's outburst, his Transer has been buzzing constantly, receiving messages asking where he is.

He, of course, didn't bother replying.

"Kid," Omega-Xis' voice said from his Transer. "What – "

"Leave," Geo said. "I wanna be alone."

"Geo," Omega-Xis protested, but knowing he wouldn't get a reply from his battle partner, he sighed and floated away. "I'll see you at home later, 'kay?"

Geo ignored the alien, who took his silence as a confirmation and left. He continued onto Vista Point, where he could find some sanctuary. Geo checked his Transer for the time, which read 9:37 PM.

_Perfect. Nobody's ever here at this time._ Geo let out a sigh of relief as he leaned on the railing and stared up in the cloudy night sky.

But even if the stars were out tonight, Geo was too distracted to count them or find constellations. _Why won't anyone believe me?_ Geo snorted. _Stupid question. A better question would be, 'why would anyone believe me?' To everyone else, I'm just a whiny 14 and a half-year-old kid too scared to let go of his dad. Besides, no one would believe that I met a talking blue alien from Planet FM, who told me my dad was alive, and we morphed into a walking piece of blue armour with a talking left arm. _

Geo ran a hand through his spiky hair as he began to pace in circles. _And… what was with me at the funeral? Dammit! Mom has been through so much stress, and what I did and how I treated her did NOT help at all! And how do I talk to her when I come home? What do I do? What do I say? _

Then, there was nothing to stop the tears. He told himself constantly that it was something he had to avoid at all costs, because he had to be strong. Whenever he cried, he felt weak. However, he couldn't help himself. Cursing and spitting on the ground, he wiped his wet face with the sleeve of his blazer. "Damn it…"

"Geo?"

Geo nearly squeaked to the sound of the oh so familiar voice behind him. His heart began to quicken. _No… I don't want to talk to any one! I don't want to see anyone!_ Nevertheless, he still turned around. "Hey, Sonia."

Sonia giggled. "Nice threads," she said, motioning to Geo's destroyed tuxedo.

Geo forced a smile. "Oh, heh, yep. Thanks I guess." _Please, just shut the hell up and leave me alone._

"So where's Omega-Xis?"

"At home. Where's Lyra?"

"Same."

"I see."

The purplish-red haired girl frowned. "Yo Geo," she said, "that smile of yours… is almost painful to look at."

Geo raised an eyebrow, his smile still present. _I can't let her break me._ "What're you talking about?"

Sonia sighed and crossed her arms, one side leaning on the railing. "Dude! You have been completely anti-social around me and the others for the past couple weeks! And the only time I see you is when you're Virus Busting. Even then, you're still avoiding me."

"I-I had a lot of homework." _Can't she just shut up?_

"Geo, I share the majority of my classes with you. Our teachers have been so lenient, we can practically sleep in class and get away with it!" Sonia frowned. "Geo, you know you can tell me. Was it something Luna did? Was it something _I_ did?"

Geo turned around, staring up at the sky. "Relax Sonia. I'm fine. There's nothing to tell, really!" _Sonia, just mind your own damn business! No one can help me!_

"Geo, I want to help! I really do!" Sonia protested. "I owe you, you saved my life! I think that means we run a bit deeper than –"

"I WAS JUST AT MY DAD'S FUNERAL, OKAY?" Geo boomed, snapping around. Sonia made a short gasp, her hands covering her mouth and her cheeks burning deep red. "Are you happy now? Are you glad that I've let you in with my little secrets?"

"Geo…"

"Stay the hell away, Sonia! Please, I just want to be alone!"

A burning silence followed. Geo's eyes, full of rage, stared right into Sonia's, which projected guilt.

"I… Geo," Sonia almost whimpered. If Geo looked closer, he might have noticed she looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "It's cool, I guess I'll see you around; on the Wave Road, or when school starts or something." With that, Sonia turned around and slowly walked away.

Geo grumbled, but the heat in his head simmered down. He tried to remain angry, convinced that he needs to be alone, but he couldn't help but feel a burning shame. _Oh Lord… there I go again. Why do I always keep screwing up like that? _"Sonia, wait up!"

Sonia stopped and slowly turned around as Geo ran up to her. "Look, I'm so sorry, Sonia. I shouldn't have –"

"No, I'm sorry Geo," Sonia said, looking down at her feet. "I thought it wasn't anything serious, like say you failed a test or something. I shouldn't have pressured you."

"Well, that still doesn't give me the right to be an asshole to you!" Geo said, his eyes softening. "You're being really nice to me, so thank you Sonia. It's good to know someone's there for me."

Sonia smiled weakly. "Aw, Geo." She slowly wrapped her arms around him, who still managed to return the hug despite being startled. "But I get it if you want to be alone. Like, I want to help and all, but –"

"No," Geo said, pulling away. He began to walk back to the railing. "I… actually want someone to talk to." He stared back at her, wearily. "If that's fine with you, of course."

A warm smile made its way on Sonia's face. "Sure," she said as she walked to the railing and stood next to Geo.

He sighed. "I dunno. I just think the main reason why I'm so angry is that I know he's still alive, and –"

"Wait, what?" Sonia interrupted him. "But… you…"

Geo laughed darkly. "Yeah, I know. 'You were just at your dad's funeral, so how could he possibly be alive?'"

Geo then told Sonia the story of his father traveling on a space expedition on Peace to form a Brother Band with the FM-ians. "See this necklace?" He pulled the Star Pendant from underneath his shirt. "This is what he gave me before he left."

Sonia nodded. She remembered asking him about it the other day. "I see," she mumbled. "But Geo, how can you be so sure he's…" Her sentenced trailed off.

"Alive? Because Omega-Xis told me that he had met my dad, and transformed him into a Wave Form. Besides," Geo said, pointing up at the night sky, "just take a look, Sonia. Look how big space is. It's absolutely endless. My dad could be anywhere out there. He's a Wave Form now, and I'm positive that he's strong enough to survive. Lost, maybe, but I believe he's out there. Alive."

If Geo had to be honest, he didn't know exactly why he's confiding in Sonia, let alone how he began to trust her the way he did. _I've only known her for about a month! But it just seems… right being able to talk to someone the way I wouldn't talk to anyone else_

Sonia looked up at the stars, then back at Geo, then down at her feet. "I see." A silence, once again, ensued. Then Sonia spoke lowly, "It must be nice…"

"What?"

Sonia shook her head. "Nothing."

"Sonia…?"

The girl sighed. "It must be nice… to have hope."

"What do you mean?"

Sonia stared in the sky, as if she was searching for something. "My mom; she's out there as well. But in a different place." She turned to Geo, with eyes that could melt the world's strongest man.

Geo stared at her, and after realizing what she meant, he gasped. "You're mom… oh my God… I'm so sorry, Sonia."

Sonia gave a bitter laugh. "What are _you_ sorry for?"

Geo got taken aback, the insides of his cheeks churning.

"It's fine, I know what you meant," Sonia said, sighing. "Okay, so I haven't told what I'm about to tell you to anyone. The press doesn't know about this, barely any of my past friends do, but besides them, no one."

Geo nodded. "You can trust me."

"I know," Sonia said. "When I was six, my mom got sick – really sick. She had cancer, and even though the doctors were able to cure it, it was too late. It had already travelled to her lungs. She spent almost an entire year in a hospital bed, but she passed away one day." She turned to Geo. "Remember when I told you how I met Lyra? How desperate I was to save that demo of a song I wrote? That song was about my mother. It was so hard to sort out my feelings; how I felt about mom leaving this world, and how I'm going to move on with live, so I would resort to writing songs about cute guys to make the record label I'm signed under happy. Those songs come out in big numbers and are really easy to write."

Geo's mouth partly opened to say something – anything – but nothing could come out. _I had no idea… Sonia… a girl so upbeat, so fun to be around, was wearing a mask all these years. I had no idea you had to go through the things you did._

"So yeah," Sonia said simply. "Hearing you say that – saying how hopeful you are and how certain about what you're going to do – is just amazing to me." Then, she began to sniffle.

_Sonia… no…_

"I-I'm sorry," Sonia whispered, as a salty tear rolled down her cheek. "I should be helping you with your problems, but instead I'm dumping my life issues on you. I guess I'm just one selfish Hollywood bitch, huh?" Sonia gave a bitter laugh, clearly to cover up her sobbing state. "I should just get out of your way and –"

Geo wrapped his arms around her, cutting off her sentence. Sonia, though surprised by Geo's warmth and sudden boldness, rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sonia," Geo said, "you've never had a Brother before, huh?"

Sonia gasped and pulled away slightly, but not enough to let go of Geo's grasp on her. "You… you checked my Transer…"

Geo nodded. Being able to transform into a Wave Form also gave him the ability to enter other people's Transer systems. "Curiosity struck me. I'm sorry."

Sonia shook her head, chuckling as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. "No no, it's fine. It's just that… you're right, I've never formed a Brother Band with anyone –"

"Form one with me."

Sonia stared at Geo's eyes. After a while, she nodded, pulling away. They both flipped open their Transers and scrolled through the menu.

"I-I'll send you a request," Sonia said.

Geo nodded as he indeed saw a request window on his screen. He stared at Sonia, then at the screen, then back at Sonia.

"I've never had a Brother either."

With that, he chose the option "Accept". After a whirring sound from both devices, a confirmation tone rung. Their Transer systems were now connected, and so were they.

The rain had stopped, and the skies have cleared up to reveal the starry night sky.

* * *

**A/N: And that, is the end of the first book, "It's Been Four Years". Next update, we'll be starting Book II: Gemini. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the horribly long update. As usual, please leave a review. I'm a bit rusty from all those months away from . Until next time!**


	14. Book II Chapter 13: Pat Springs

**A/N: I'm back with the 13****th**** chapter. In case you were wondering how long this fic is going to be, it was planned to be about 26 chapters. That's more pressure on me, seeing that I still have a lot of work to do! D: **

**I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates (as usual). Life has kept me busy, and I've been working on short oneshots for other series (if you like Sword Art Online and Shakugan No Shana, check them out on my profile page!). However, summer is coming up, and so I plan on working on this project. I don't know how long it will take me to finish this, but I will do my best to make sure you all see it through. **

**Now… reviews!**

** Pokemon Guy 84: Thanks! I don't know, GeoXSonia always stuck out to me, and I try my best to portray the two as best as I can.**

** Ultimate Black Ace: Thanks for the feedback! As for the ending, I'm glad you've noticed it. I wanted it to be simple, yet enough to leave the necessary message. **

** AeolusShadowX: I don't know, I can't help but feel bad about the timing! Then again, we all have lives, right? As for Geo's anger, I guess I MAY have overdone it, but I felt I needed to get the message through to the audience – that he's frustrated because he believes Kelvin is alive, but no one else, not even his mother, thinks the same. **

**That's all for my painfully long A/N. Remember to leave a review and spread the love (or hate)!**

* * *

_**Book II: Gemini**_

_**Chapter 13: Pat Springs**_

"_Why the hell do you always have to set that alarm so early?"_ Omega-Xis whined as Geo walked to school. It was party cloudy sunny day, with a cool breeze. Echo Ridge never got a lot of snow during the month of February. Also, it wasn't too far up north, so the temperature was normal for most people.

Geo rolled his eyes. _"Mega, we've been living together since, what, November? And yet you're still not used to getting up early for school?"_ He stifled a chuckle.

It had been 2 months since Kelvin's funeral. Though Hope constantly told her son that she was fine, Geo would sometimes find his mother lying in her bead, crying while staring at their family photo album. Every time he saw her like that, he would want to go and comfort her; however, Geo would never find the words, and would go to bed early. Those small little things were what tore Geo's heart apart.

"_Meh, I dunno, kid. I hate the feeling of having a peaceful slumber, when suddenly that annoying noise blasts through my head!"_ Omega-Xis sighed. _"Whatever, school ain't my scene, so I'm gonna bounce and find a nice comfy rooftop to take a nice long nap."_ Omega-Xis bid Geo farewell, telling him that if anything happens to give him a call. With the customization kit, Geo created a function so that with a click of a button on the Transer, Omega-Xis would receive the alert and would come rushing back.

Geo then walked into the school building. Even though some parts of the school were still under reconstruction due to the Taurus Fire attack, the building was repaired enough to recommence classes. Holding his backpack by one strap over his shoulder, he proceeded to his locker on the 2nd floor. As he was walking up the stairs though, he ran into Mr. Higgy, who offered a wide smile.

"Mr. Stelar! It's been a while. How is school going for you so far?"

Geo smiled back and nodded. "It's going great, actually! I'm all caught up with my classes."

Mr. Higgy chuckled. "That's good to hear," he said. "Have you made any friends?"

Geo's smile widened. "Yep! They're really making the transition much easier."

"That's great, Geo. I'm glad to hear that!" Mr. Higgy said. "Listen, I have to give this new student who recently applied a tour around the school, but it's good talking to you. Come by my office if you ever need anything!" With that, he patted Geo's shoulder lightly and proceeded to his office.

"Will do!" Geo called down the hall, and then ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor, where he found his locker. As he unlocked it and stuffed his bag and jacket in compartment, everything suddenly went black. Geo jumped as he felt hands covering his eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" A familiar voice behind him giggled.

"Oh, _wow_, Sonia!" Geo groaned. They both laughed as she let go. "Are you going to keep doing that for the rest of high school?"

"Mmhmm, you betcha!" Sonia mischievously grinned as she opened her locker next to his, grabbing her books and took off her hoodie, revealing her favourite lime green tank top and black jeans – her usual attire. The two walked down the hallway, talking about the random things they found amusing to talk about with each other, such as TV shows they watched as kids or people that would annoy them.

Sonia was famous worldwide, and this was no different in Echo Ridge Highschool.

The musician had gained a lot of attention from her fellow peers, especially from the guys. Plenty of the football players would stop by and say hi, and perhaps even try to flirt. Sonia would smile and wave back.

It was no surprise to Geo that most of the guys would try to go for her; Sonia was a very attractive person. She had a very nice complexion, was fit with a nice body, and had bright green eyes that would make a heart quicken after contact with them. _Yeah, she's a knockout alright..._

Shaking off those thoughts, the two entered their physics classroom, taking their seats behind their assigned lab bench. When the teacher entered the room, the talking between the students slowed down.

"Alrighty, let's get down to business," the teacher said, yawning loudly. He wasn't as cheerful a teacher as Mr. Shepar or Mr. Higgy, which Geo had realized the day he first took his class months prior. The teacher took out his attendance sheet and read out the names.

"Kay?"

"Here!"

"James?"

"Yup."

"Andrew?"

"Meh."

"Deryck?"

"Here."

"Geo?"

"Here."

"Pat?"

Nobody answered. Geo's eyebrows furrowed. _Pat? Who's Pat?_ Though he wasn't familiar with every single person in his grade yet, he certainly knew that there wasn't a student named Pat. He wasn't the first to realize this, as he saw a bunch of students mumbling about the unknown student.

"Oh, right!" the teacher said. "Mr. Higgy is giving him a tour around the school. He should be finished in a while."

Geo's mouth formed an 'o', remembering Mr. Higgy telling him about the new student. He eventually finished the attendance, and then continued from last class on the topic of static electricity.

Fifteen minutes later, the students were assigned a lab to work on. They were given a circuit to experiment with and a worksheet to complete. Geo and Sonia, being lab partners, started right away. Geo grinned. _Voltage equals current multiplied by resistance… child's play._

During this, a boy around their age entered the room. He had long green hair, which was at the time was a very rare genetic trait. We wore a long sleeved purple shirt with white stripes. His hands were stuffed into his army pant pockets. His half closed brown eyes almost lazily looked around in the classroom. All eyes were on him.

The teacher stood up from his desk. "Hello, may I help you?"

The boy took off the headphones that covered his ears. Old Metallica records could be still be heard through his headphones. "Uh, yeah. I'm Pat Springs. Am I in the wrong class…?"

"Oh, Pat! And no, your not," the teacher said. "Welcome to Physics 9!" He lightly grabbed Pat's shoulder and led him to the corner of the classroom.

Geo assumed that he was catching the new student up to the curriculum. Throughout their conversation, he couldn't help but notice that the teen named Pat was staring at Geo's direction, with a look that seemed obsessive with Geo. Confused, Geo then noticed the boy's eyes moving towards Sonia; the orbs changed from showing obsession to showing interest.

After a while, the teacher pointed in Geo's direction. Pat nodded in reply, and walked towards their table.

"Yo, 'sup," Pat said, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. "I'm Pat, and it looks like I'm working with you guys."

Geo nodded. "Looks like it. I'm Geo."

"And I'm Sonia!" Sonia said. After being told her name, Pat pursed his lips and stared at her, which Sonia noticed. "Um, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Pat said, shaking his head. Geo and Sonia began explaining the lab assignment to the new student, however Pat's eyes were glued onto Sonia. Right when Geo was in the middle of his explanation, Pat cut him off saying, "I'm sorry, you wouldn't happen to be Sonia Strumm, would you?"

A couple students around them snickered a little. Sonia, to Geo's surprise, didn't seem to mind for once. "Yeah, that'd be me," she said with a polite smile.

Pat's jaw dropped. "Are you for real? I thought I recognized you when I came in; I'm a huge fan!" he said. "I'm sorry, you must get that a lot."

Sonia's smile widened. "Oh, you have no idea! Sometimes I just hate my record label – I forgot the last day that nobody on the street would ask me for an autograph or something."

"Well, you shouldn't feel bad about that," Pat said, returning a grin. "You're a fantastic writer; it's no surprise that you're a celebrity! You're songs really… touch me. I can connect to a lot of them!"

Sonia's cheeks turned a bit pink. "That's really nice of you!" she said.

For the rest of the period, Sonia and Pat talked about music – music she wrote and other bands they listen to – and other interests, while Geo worked on the lab alone. Throughout the class, Geo felt a strange sensation in his stomach; he felt as if he wanted to puke.

_For some reason, I just want this 'Pat' guy to shut up. _Biting his tongue, he apllied the formula for finding the voltage of a battery and continued to work.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Mega Man is so hot!"

In the school cafeteria, Geo heard Luna's fangirl-ish squeal as he sat down with her, Sonia, Zack, and Bud. The walls in the cafeteria were being repainted, and there were new tables and seats to replace the ones that were damaged by Taurus Fire.

After hearing Luna's words, his face flushed.

"How exactly?" Bud asked, laughing as he stuffed a handful French fries into his mouth.

Luna scoffed. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. You should have seen him up close – he's amazing! The guy's ripped! And you should have seen his eyes; they're so dreamy! Past the bruises and blood on his face at the time, he's a downright cutie."

Sonia giggled and looked at a deep red-faced Geo, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

"Ooh! Also, he was so calm against that big fire bull guy! Mega Man pounded that sucker!"

Geo heard Bud breathe sharply, his face turning a little pale. Sonia also noticed this and frowned. Nobody knew that Taurus Fire was Bud, and he told everyone that he was left behind in the school during the fire.

_Poor guy; God knows how guilty he feels. I couldn't blame him, but what else could he have done?_

Zack scoffed. "Yeah, you totally have a chance with him…"

"Hey, you never know!" Luna declared with a dreamy look her eyes. Geo almost choked on his sandwich, and Sonia looked like she was on the verge of tears, holding back waves of giggles. Bud noticed that she hadn't taken a single bite from her lunch, and sneakily took a few meatballs from her pasta. "He seems like he's our age and he saved me! That means he cares about me!"

Nobody could tell if she was joking or not.

"Prez, Mega Man's a super hero. Of course he's gonna save people," Bud said.

Luna rolled her eyes, ignoring Bud's comment. "Sonia," she said, turning her attention to the pop star. "You're a chick. You have to admit, 'The Blue Bomber'? It's such a turn on!

Geo's eyes bulged open as Sonia's cheek turned as rosy as his were. She nervously giggled. "Y-yeah…" she stammered. "He's hot as hell; I'd totally go for him!"

The second those words left Sonia's mouth, Geo felt as if he was going to faint from embarrassment. Sonia looked down at her feet, her cheeks burning. Both trying their best to shrug it off, they continued eating their lunches.

* * *

Bullets whizzed in the air, missing Geo's head by the mere millimeter. Some of them caught his spiky hair, and from the corner of his eye, he felt a few strands falling on his face. Geo activated a Long Sword Battle Card and streaked towards the CannonBase. He ran along the Wave Road in superhuman speed; his feet bounced across the Wave Road almost gracefully.

"Eat this!" Geo saw that the CannonBase had reloaded and was ready to fire again. Just as he was going to slash the virus into pieces, a GreatAx virus appeared behind him and, without hesitation, slashed the electromagnetic matrix's back. Letting out a cry, the slash flung him towards the CannonBase virus, which released multiple bullets, and was sent flying into the wall of an apartment building.

"Shit…" Geo cursed, nearly puking from the taste of blood in his mouth. _I can't afford to make mistakes like that! _

"Geo!" cried Sonia, who had just deleted a large wave of Mettaurs.

Geo knew what she planned as she pointed Lyra's head, who was in the shape of her aquamarine coloured guitar, in his direction. _Dammit, don't heal me; you're going to be hit from behind!_ "Sonia, I'm fine!" he shouted, clutching his chest. He was starting to feel lightheaded, which was to be expected after being smashed into a wall. "Take care of the viruses!"

Sonia nodded and turned her attention towards the viruses that struck her partner. Forming a strong battle stance, she strummed out a chord that sounded like an E minor.

"SHOCK NOTE!"

Two large amplifiers formed by Sonia's side. Large bursts of EM Waves streamed out from the speakers, destroying the CannonBase. After a few seconds, the amplifiers disappeared as though they were never there. Sonia gritted her teeth, looking for the remaining GreatAx virus. Through the smoke of the explosion, she saw that it was headed straight towards her, ready to strike.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sonia pointed Lyra to the virus' direction. "Quick Strings!" Large metallic strings fired from the guitar and coiled around the GreatAx virus in a matter of milliseconds. As the GreatAx virus struggled to break free from her grasp, Sonia skillfully played a thrash metal guitar solo. Big notes were fired from Lyra and destroyed the virus.

By that time, Geo had already gotten up. He picked out a few scraps out of his blue armour. Sonia walked towards him, while picking a soft melody. Just like before, the music not only sounded heavenly to Geo, but a warm feeling enveloped the insides of his body. Feeling true bliss, he sighed and closed his eyes, and by the time he opened them, all his wounds were healed. Geo grinned, feeling like he just got out of the shower.

"Thanks, Sonia. Good job out there," he said. "You know I could have used a Recovery Battle Card, but thank –" Geo didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Sonia slapped him across the face. Geo gripped his stinging cheek in annoyance. "What was that for?"

"I saw what you did there. That was really stupid," she said, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"We knew you saw that GreatAx virus," Lyra said, "while you were going to attack that MadVulcan. You _knew_ that you didn't have a chance. You _knew_ that you weren't fast enough."

"But you went for it anyways," Sonia scolded him.

Geo scoffed. He was surprised that their eyes were just as keen as his. "Yeah, I knew I wasn't fast enough," he said. "I should have been, though."

Sonia frowned. "I get that we both go through dangerous stuff, and it's only gonna get worse, with Cepheus and all. But that was just reckless," she said. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

"Maybe I am." Geo looked down at his feet. _She's right; I _am_ pushing the boundaries of what's. Even in this form, I'm not invincible. I still feel pain; I bruise, I bleed, and I get the worst headaches ever. _"But I have to improve."

"We all have to," Omega-Xis added. "None of us know when or where the FM-ians will attack, so when they do, we have to be ready."

Sonia sighed. "You're right." She punched Geo lightly on the shoulder. "I'm just worried about you."

Geo smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I got your back too." _The stronger I get, the better chance I have at finding out what happened to Dad._

The two of them continued their regular after school routine; they Virus Busted a bit more and then Pulsed Out back to their human forms. They proceeded towards their favourite joint, Tad's, which was a small shop known for their milkshakes. As they entered the newly renovated building, they saw Pat drinking a shake by himself.

Sonia grinned. "Yo, Pat!"

Pat smiled back. After buying their milkshakes, (Geo always bought the chocolate flavour while Sonia opted for vanilla) the two proceeded to the table Pat was sitting in. Usually, it would just be Geo and Sonia chatting and laughing with each other. Sonia would always complain about her agent and tease Geo, but now Sonia was engaged with a conversation with Pat. Geo noticed, just like in science class, he was left out. He would sometimes try to join in their conversation by asking a question to either Pat or Sonia, for example. Either of them would kindly answer him, and then continue where they left off in their conversation.

Geo sighed. He had already finished his drink long before either Sonia or Pat's drink was a quarter finished. He was just playing games on his Transer, and felt like it was just a waste of his time. He was about to leave when Sonia suddenly excused herself to the washroom.

He groaned. As she left the table, Geo realized that it was just him and Pat._ If I leave now, that'll look rude on my part. _"So," Geo said, "how are your classes so far?"

Pat shrugged as he took a sip out of his vanilla milkshake. "Good, I guess, though there was this really annoying girl in my art class today…"

"Was she blonde, quick tempered, and full of herself?"

Pat made a strange face. "…Yeah! You know her?"

"Unfortunately." Geo laughed. "Her name's Luna, but she likes it if you call her 'Prez' because she's grade rep."

Pat laughed as well. "Well, a girl as cocky as her, I'm not surprised that being grade rep affected her ego a bit."

"That's exactly what I thought!" The two laughed, but after, another silence proclaimed them. Trying to break the ice, Geo said, "What school did you go to before this?"

Pat's face darkened a little. "I was homeschooled, so I'm kind of new to this."

Geo's eyes widened; he was surprised, and partly relieved, that he wasn't the only one. "Same," he said, "though I've been in this school for a bit. I can help you around with stuff – show you around the system."

"Really?" Geo nodded and Pat smiled in response. "Thanks, dude. It's means a bunch."

Soon, Sonia returned to the table. Geo, no longer feeling out of place, joined in with their conversations with ease. After about a half hour of laughing and having fun, Geo checked the time.

"Hey guys," he said, "I've gotta go. I have a socials test tomorrow, and I have to study."

"Okay!" Sonia replied. "Later!"

Pat smiled as well. "Yeah, later dude." Geo lightly pounded the fist Pat put out and quickly left the building.

From outside of the building, he saw through the window that the two of them were still talking. After seeing the wide smile on Sonia's face, that 'strange sensation' returned to his gut. Then, Geo heard a soft chuckle from his Transer.

Geo groaned. _"What's up with you?"_

Omega-Xis continued to laugh quietly. _"Oh, lord. This is priceless…"_

"_What…"_

The alien's soft giggle then turned into roars of laughter; they were so loud that Geo silently thanked the AM Sages that only he could hear them. _"You're jealous of Pat!"_

_W-what the hell?_ Geo felt his cheeks tingle a little. _" 'Jealous'? Of Pat? Why would I be jealous?"_

"_For chatting up your girl, that's why!"_

'_M-my girl?' What the hell?_ His cheeks were red hot now. _"The hell are you talking about?"_ Geo bit his tongue; Omega-Xis getting under skin was nothing new. Omega-Xis laughed harder. If Geo put his Visualizer on, he would probably see tears pouring out of his battle partner's eyes.

"_Kid, don't even try that,"_ Omega-Xis snickered. _"You're denying it!"_

"_S-shut up,"_ Geo grumbled, closing his eyes. _"I don't like her that way…"_ Suddenly, a loud honking noise broke his train of thought as sharply the sound of dropping a glass cup. His eyes shot wide open as he saw that he was in the middle of a cross walk and almost got hit by a truck. "F-fuck!"

"_Damn, potty mouth. You really _are_ crazy about this girl; you're gonna get us both killed!"_ Omega-Xis laughed.

"Hey! Get off the road!" The driver of the truck roared, sticking a middle finger out the window. Geo spun around to see a few girls from the other side of the street giggling, and an old man with a face that read, "What a stupid kid."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Geo cried, running across the street and into his house. Despite his efforts, he couldn't ignore Omega-Xis' constant harassment.

* * *

**A/N: Some things to note: characters (especially Pat!) may seem OOC-ish from here on. I'm sorry to all you diehard Starforce fans; it is just how I planned out the plot. **

**Anyways, it feels I rushed some things; as I've said before, please leave some feedback! **


End file.
